


LA’s Exclusive Escort

by Jsounds



Series: LA’s Exclusive Escort [1]
Category: Bandom, Celebrities & Real People - Fandom, Celebrities - Fandom, Real People - Fandom
Genre: Actor Tom Hiddleston, Alex Pall - Freeform, Andrew Taggart - Freeform, BDSM, Cameron Dallas - Freeform, Cameron Dallas Top, Celebrities, Chadwick Boseman - Freeform, Chadwick Boseman Top, Chris Evans Top, Chris Hemsworth - Freeform, Chris Hemsworth Top, Chris Pratt - Freeform, Chris Pratt Top, Dom Chris Evans, Dom Tom Hiddleston, Dominance, Double Penetration, Escort, Gay, Gay Sex, Hardcore, Harrison Osterfield Top, Hot, Justin Timberlake - Freeform, Justin Timberlake Bottom, Kj Apa Top, LA, Los Angeles, M/M, Nick Jonas Top, Nick jonas - Freeform, Orgy, Paul Rudd - Freeform, Paul Rudd Top, Prostitution, Real people, Rough Sex, Sebastian Stan - Freeform, Sebastian Stan Top, Sex, Shawn Mendes Top, Submission, Threesomes, Tom Holland Top, chris evans - Freeform, dp, rough, the chainsmokers, tom hiddleston - Freeform, tom holland - Freeform, tom holland bottom, virgin
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-11-27
Updated: 2018-11-27
Packaged: 2019-08-30 02:36:57
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 10
Words: 31,780
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16756249
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Jsounds/pseuds/Jsounds
Summary: Sometimes, you become so desperate you'll get any job you can. You may end up with the worst job of all, unless you're like me, who got the BEST job of all.





	1. Tom Holland

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Dylan starts his first day as LA’s Escort, but when his first client is Tom Holland, he gets given an offer he can’t refuse.

It was my first day as an escort in Los Angeles. I was sat at home, had my phone on loud and awaited my first call. It was a while before anything happened. It was around 4pm when I got my first call.   
"Hello?" I answered.  
"Hi, is this Dylan?" Said a British voice.  
"It is, indeed." I smiled.  
"Great, because I saw your pic on the website. You're cute." He told me, making me blush.  
"Thanks. So, how may I help you?" I asked.  
"I'm gonna text you my address and you will come over. Then, we're gonna have some fun." He told me.  
"I like the sound of that." I grinned. Soon, he hung up and I got his address. I quickly got my keys and headed out.

He was in a rather posh hotel, in the more fancier area of LA. My Uber parked up outside the hotel and I went inside. The very posh and fancy interior made me feel self-conscious about the baggy blue t-shirt and old brown trousers I had on. I checked the floor and room number from the text he sent then hopped in the elevator. I went up to the 9th floor and then walked down the corridor. I found the room number and knocked on the door. A second or two passed before it opened. My legs almost gave way. It was TOM HOLLAND! AKA: THE NEW SPIDER-MAN!  
"Hi, nice to meet you." Tom smiled.  
"N-Nice to me-meet you too." I stammered, shaking his hand. He wore a simple, white, baggy top and brown shorts.  
"C'mon in." He said. I came in and the room was rather large. There was a huge bed, a big space, a little balcony and a large TV sat on a desk. "I'm Tom-"  
"I know who you are. I'm... I loved Homecoming. I thought it was the best Spider-Man movie to date and your acting was what made it." I blurted out.  
"Aww, wow, thanks, man! That means a lot, dude!" Tom grinned before coming over and giving me a hug. I happily hugged him back. "Listen, I don't wanna go straight into the dirty... You wanna just hang out and chat for a while first?" Tom asked.  
"Of course. I'll do whatever you like." I reminded him.  
"Well then, c'mon." He smiled before falling back onto the bed. I got on the bed and laid next to him. "You're British, too, aren't you?"  
"Yep. Moved here a few months ago." I nodded.  
"So what made you wanna do this for a living, then?" Tom asked.  
"Lack of money." I scoffed. "I was running low on money after moving here. But I'm gay, I like sex... Kinda seemed like a fun experiment." I admitted.  
"That's really cool, man. I have respect for that. You do what you wanna do. I'm certainly glad you're doing it." Tom told me.  
"Thank you. I had my doubts but... so far it's better than I was expecting." I smiled.  
"Wait... How long have you been doing this?" Tom asked.  
"You're my first client." I blushed.  
"Wow. What an honour." Tom winked.  
"So... How come you're paying for... This kinda thing? I mean, you could have any girl or guy you'd like." I pointed out.  
"True. But people who are being paid are less likely to blab. You guys are like professionals and... I dunno. I trust you guys better." Tom explained.  
"Okay. Well, I promise I won't tell anyone." I assured him.  
"Thank you. I appreciate it." Tom smiled. "I love your pink hair, by the way. That'll get you tons of customers." He complimented before touching it a little.  
"Thanks. I only recently got it done." I blushed again.  
"Well, I think it's really hot." Tom smirked before rolling over onto his side and getting intimately closer.  
"Yeah? I think everything about you is hot." I flirted, cradling his head with my hand. Then, Tom smashed his lips against mine.

He got on top of me and our lips passionately kissed. I immediately wrapped my arms around his body as it pressed against me. It wasn't long before his tongue forced its way into my mouth. He rutted his hips against me, making us both moan into each other's mouths. I began pulling at his shirt, desperate to see the body beneath. Tom decided to do me the favour. He broke off and sat up on his knees that were positioned between my legs. Then, he gripped both corners of his shirt and quickly pulled it up over his head. I looked up at his amazing abs and pecs, mouth-watering and cock throbbing.  
"Holy shit..." I gasped, touching his abs in awe.  
"You like what you're seein', baby?" Tom smirked.  
"I'm loving it." I whispered. Then he began pulling at my shirt. To help him out, I sat up, so he could pull it off, but this meant my face was right against his muscular body. So, I seized my opportunity and took a nipple into my mouth.  
"Mmm fuck yeah, boy." Tom purred before throwing my shirt across the room. I continued worshipping his body by planting kisses all over his chest. Then suddenly, Tom de-straddled me and laid down on his back next to me. "You know what to do." He smirked before openly groping his tent in his shorts.

I rolled on top of him and crashed my lips against his. I was seriously turned on as I made out with the shirtless, current Spider-Man. After a bit more kissing, I travelled down Tom's body, kissing his pecs, nipples, abs and v-line. I began unbuttoning his shorts and gave the bulge a few teasing kisses too.  
"Dylan, you beauty." Tom muttered as I pulled down his shorts, revealing that he had gone commando. His long, thick cock sprang up and slapped his abdomen. It had to be around 7 inches, at least. "Go on... You know what to do..." Tom whispered. I did indeed. I opened my lips and let the pole slowly enter my mouth. "Yeeeeah, that's it, Dylan..." Tom purred as inch after inch was taken into my mouth. "Mmmm feels gooood..." Tom whispered when I began sucking on the meat and bobbing my head up and down, enjoying the sounds escaping Tom's mouth. I was able to deep throat the entire thing, just about, which made Tom's fingers dig into the bed sheets. "Ooh fuck, you're good at that..." He whimpered as I began letting my hands feel his abs. I had my nose in his pubes when I felt his hand suddenly grip my hair and pull me off. "I need to fuck your ass right now!" Tom told me, sounding desperate.

I rolled over beside him and let him reach over to his bedside table so that he could take out the condom and lube from inside the drawer. Then he shuffled on the bed so that he was kneeling between my legs. My eyes scanned his muscular, skinny body, from the pecs to his abs, down to the v-line. He looked so beautiful.  
"Give it to me, Tom." I whimpered before Tom ripped the condom open with his teeth.  
"Mmmm don't worry, baby, you'll get it." Tom smirked. He rolled the condom onto his rock hard cock. Then, he squeezed his bottle of lube onto his hand and smothered his rod in it. After that, he also brought my legs up onto his shoulders so that he could lube up my ass a bit. Once he was satisfied he was finished, he aimed his cock at my hole and placed both his hands on either side of my head, looking straight at me. He didn't ask me if I was ready, he just began pushing the head of his shaft into me. He already knew I was ready from the moment I walked into the hotel room.  
"Mmmm Tom..." I purred as he got deeper and deeper.  
"Fuck, Dylan... That's tight..." Tom hissed, closing his eyes tightly.  
"Urgh... Yeah... Fuck me, Tom.." I whimpered, gripping his biceps. So, Tom began thrusting his hips back and forth, letting me feel his warm meat slide in and out of me, giving me nothing but pleasure.  
"Shit, Dylan... You feel so good, baby..." Tom groaned as he fucked me on his hotel bed.  
"Harder Tom... Fuck me harder..." I moaned reaching up and pinching one of his nipples.  
"Mmmm yeah... Dylan, you're so fucking hot..." Tom growled as his hips became like pistons, snapping back and forth.  
"Fuck, Tom! Give it to me! Fuck my ass!" I cried out, overwhelmed with pleasure. He was fucking me so hard that the bed was rocking and hitting the wall, but neither of us cared. Tom's face had begun shimmering with sweat as his dark brown eyes stared into me, with nothing but lust and desire.

"I want you to bounce on my dick." Tom suddenly said. Then he slipped out of me, making me pout at the sudden feeling of emptiness. Then he sat back up against the bed's headboard. "Sit on my cock, baby." I didn't need telling twice. I straddled Tom's lap and our lips magnetised to each other. One hand held his shoulder while the other cupped his cheek while my tongue played with his. Though, it didn't last too long as I began missing the feeling of being filled up. So, I disconnected our lips and positioned myself, while Tom helped aim his dick. "Do it, baby..." Tom whispered. So, I slowly lowered myself and felt the shaft push back through inside me.  
"Argh, fuckkk..." I shuddered, digging my nails into his shoulders as I reached the base.  
"Urrrgh... Feels so hot, Dylan..." Tom muttered. "Bounce on it, babe..." I did as my fellow Brit asked and began bouncing on the 7-inch dick.  
"Ohhh... It's so big, Tom... Mmmm fuckkk..." I moaned as he also began thrusting upwards into me.  
"Yeah, take it Dylan... Take it all..." Tom breathed, placing both his hands on my ass cheeks. I continued raising and lowering my hips, meeting Tom's halfway, having the best sex I've ever had. I was pretty sure I should be the one paying Tom at the end of this. My hands found themselves groping his pecs as I felt my sweat dripping down my forehead. It was all I could smell, along with the precum leaking out my cock and onto his abdomen. "Ohhhh fuckkkk, Dylan... I'm gonna cum..." Tom warned me.  
"Me too, baby... I'm gonna cum all over you.." I grunted.  
"Mmm do it! Spray me with your hot cum!" Tom demanded before taking my cock in his hand and jerking it off. He bit his bottom lip as I felt the sensation build and build.  
"ARGH FUCK YES!!! OHHH YEAH!" I cried out as I began shooting my jizz all over Tom's abs and pecs.  
"Oh FUCK!" Tom shouted as his entire body shook. He pumped his load into the condom inside me as his face scrunched up, overcome with pleasure.

Once we had both finished, I let his cock slide out of me before crashing onto the bed beside him.  
"Ho-ly-shit..." I panted, looking over at the abs I had painted white.  
"That was some of the best sex I've had in a long time..." Tom half laughed, taking off the condom and putting it on the bedside table.  
"Really?" I blushed.  
"Fuck yeah... We have to do this again..." Tom told me, turning his head to look at me.  
"I'd love to." I beamed.  
"Listen, I have a proposition to ask you but first..." Tom took his fingers and scooped up my cum from his abs and greedily licked it up.  
"Fuck that's hot..." I muttered, watching him.

Once he had licked it all up, he got off the bed and took his phone out of his shorts' pocket that had been discarded on the floor. He came over and sat back down next to me.  
"So, you should probably know I'm not the only  celebrity who loves dick in Hollywood." Tom began, putting an arm around me.  
"Okaay?" I frowned.  
"And somebody with your talent shouldn't be wasted on just anyone. So, I'm gonna show you a different kind of escort service..." Tom told me before showing me a massive list of celebrities and numbers.  
"Holy shit..." I gasped.  
"Yeah. I'm gonna be telling them about you and send them all your number. Between them all, you should be able to make a pretty fucking good living for yourself." Tom told me. I couldn't believe what I was hearing.  
"You'd really do this for me?" I asked, shocked.  
"Yeah. We used to have another escort but he got a boyfriend and quit. We've actually been looking for a good replacement." Tom told me before kissing my cheek.  
"You thought I was that good?" I blushed again.  
"Did you not hear me screaming your name?" Tom chuckled. "I'll send 'em your picture and number. Expect a lotta calls this weekend. But you gotta make sure you don't tell anybody, okay?" Tom told me.  
"Of course, I'd never! I promise you." I assured him.  
"Good boy. And it's first come, first serve. Don't turn someone down because someone hotter asked for a blow job at the same time." Tom added.  
"Of course." I agreed.  
"Good man." Tom smiled.

I was soon all dressed and about to leave Tom, who had only put a pair of boxers on.  
"And I believe I owe you this." Tom told me, holding out $100.  
"Oh, no, it's $50." I reminded him.  
"Shut up..." Tom rolled his eyes before stuffing the money in my pocket anyway, getting a good feel. "You deserve it." Tom winked before passionately kissing me. I wrapped my arms around him, happily kissing him back. I felt both his hands cup my butt. "You should probably go before I go broke." Tom half laughed, pressing his forehead against mine, as we both breathed heavily.  
"Call me soon." I told him.  
"I will, baby." Tom promised me. So, I reluctantly opened the door, made sure nobody was there and gave him one last goodbye kiss before walking down the hotel's corridor by myself.

As I went down the elevator, my mind raced. I had just been FUCKED by TOM HOLLAND. Not only that but I already had already gotten a better job. I was gonna become LA's Exclusive Escort and bang the most desired men in Hollywood. I couldn't help but break into a smug grin as I left the hotel that changed my life.


	2. Nick Jonas

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Dylan’s second client is the dominant Nick Jonas.

24 hours had passed since my incredible experience with Tom and I was waiting for my next phone call. I couldn't believe I had been fucked by bloody Spider-Man but it seemed like that was only the beginning, as Ton had told all his famous buddies about me. Just as I was thinking about texting Tom, my phone began ringing. It was from an unknown. I gulped before picking up the phone.  
"Hello?" I said.  
"Hey, is this Dylan?" A man's voice asked. It was deep but hard to identify.  
"That's me." I smiled.  
"Tom's friend?" He questioned.  
"Yup."  
"Perfect. Gimme your address." He instructed.  
"Err, sure..." I told him my address.  
"Okay good. Be ready in half an hour." He said before hanging up.  
"Holy shit..." I muttered. I did my best to clean up my apartment and especially my bedroom. I made sure the condoms were easy to get to on the bedside table as well as the lube. I even got changed into a blue v-neck and dark grey jeans. I decided to go commando as well, just to help him out a bit. I was just straightening out my bed's duvet when I heard a knock. In a flash, I was at the door and my mind raced. Who could it be? Out of all of Tom's contacts, who's just showed up at my door? There was only one way to find out.

I reached out and gripped the door handle and pulled it open to reveal... A very tall and buff man wearing a black tank top and jeans. He also wore a cap and sunglasses, I guess to hide his identity, but I knew exactly who he was. Nick fucking Jonas.  
"Dylan, right?" He asked.  
"Uh huh..." I said, already getting hard at the thought of having sex with this beautiful man. He came inside and shut the door behind him.  
"I'm gonna have so much fun with you." He said, taking off his sunglasses and cap and dropping them onto the floor.  
"We can do anything you like..." I smirked. He didn't respond with words, but instead, gripped my shirt and crashed his lips into mine. I wrapped my arms around his neck as his gripped my hips. He forcefully pushed me backwards until I was slammed against the wall. I moaned into the older, stronger man's lips as he slipped his tongue into my mouth. I completely submitted to the muscular body that was rutting against me. His hands that were gripping my hips travelled downwards and slid beneath my jeans and gropes my ass. I felt his lips smirk into my mouth, probably from discovering I had gone commando. As he felt up my ass and made out with me, my hands travelled up beneath his top and began feeling his abs. Then, suddenly, he detached his lips.  
"Where's your bedroom?" He asked, in a low, husky voice.

I took Nick's hand and led him to my bedroom, which was down a small corridor. My cock was rock hard, throbbing more as I thought about the next hour. I let him into my room, which was pretty small, being in a little apartment. It had off-white walls and a brown carpet. Against the wall was a small double bed with red bed sheets. A set of drawers with a mini TV on top sat by a wall and there was also a single, mint-green pouffe. But I don't think Nick really cared about how my bedroom looked, as he turned me around and continued our make-out session. He guided me backwards until I felt the bed at the back of my legs. His hand pushed me at my chest and I fell into the bed, on my back. I looked up to see Nick's hands grip at opposite corners of his tank top, before pulling it up over his head. My mouth salivated at the sight. His hairy chest, enormous pecs and enticing nipples made my cock throb. Then I also took in his incredible, beautiful abs that made me feel almost lightheaded.  
"Holy shit..." I whispered, unable to believe what I was seeing.  
"Mmm, c'mere..." Nick said before pushing me back and laying on top of me, kissing me again. I wrapped my arms around his body as our tongues danced together. Then soon, he stopped and pressed his forehead against mine. "You're a really good kisser..." He whispered, his beautiful brown eyes, dark with lust.  
"You're just fucking gorgeous..." I half laughed, groping his pec.  
"Ahaha... Does that mean we can do this again?" Nick asked before kissing my neck.  
"Yes! Like I'd ever say no." I chuckled.  
"Mmmm good boy... Tom was right about you..." Nick said, in between pecks against my neck.  
"Yeah?" I said, curious.  
"Yeah. He said you were the hottest and cutest little slut in LA. And I think he might be right." Nick smirked before passionately kissing my lips yet again. I blushed into the kiss, feeling a strange amount of pride with that statement.

I found my hands fumbling at his belt, desperate to get the man naked. At the same time, Nick's hands gripped the neck hole of my shirt and suddenly... RIIIIIPPPP!!! He ripped my shirt straight down the middle.  
"Holy crap!" I gasped.  
"Sorry. I'll buy you a new one." Nick half laughed before resuming the kiss. I chuckled into the kiss as I continued undoing his belt.  
"C'mon.. Get on top of me..." Nick said before rolling onto his back. I rolled onto him, my shirt clinging onto me by the sleeves and I could feel his erection poking into me. I found my lips being magnetised towards Nick's perky nipples. "Mmmm, that's it, baby..." Nick groaned. I kissed, suckled and licked his large nipples, feeling like I could marry his nipples alone. "That's it... Good boy..." He muttered, his fingers running through my pink hair. Then I began following his defined lines with my tongue as I began unbuttoning his jeans.  
"I fucking love your body..." I said before beginning to tug at his jeans.  
"Mmmm I bet you do." Nick smirked as he raised his hips, allowing me to pull his jeans all the way down to his ankles. I looked down upon the man on my bed, who was laying there in just a pair of white briefs, straining to hold his massive erection. "Look how hard ya made me." Nick half laughed before gripping his hard-on.  
"Biggest accomplishment I've ever had." I grinned before gripping his briefs and pulling them off as well. Out came his long, thick dick, which almost made me drool. It had to be nearly 9 inches.  
"You like?" Nick chuckled.  
"Mmmhmmm..." I whimpered before wrapping my fingers around the base and giving it a stroke.  
"Stop looking and start tasting..." Nick growled before gripping my hair and forcing it down onto his cock. I opened my lips and let the meat fill my mouth. "Mmmm taste my dick, boy..." Nick purred, rolling his head back as I took as many inches as I could. I had about 8 inches inside my mouth, before gagging a little. "Fuckkk yeaaah... Gag on it, sexy." Nick whispered. I began bobbing my head up and down, tasting the beautiful man's monster cock, taking as much as I could. I swirled my tongue around the head and flicked my tongue across the slit, making the world-famous actor and singer shudder beneath me. "Mmm, you're good, baby..." Nick moaned, arching his back slightly. Soon, I was stroking his cock as I licked and slobbered over his shaven balls. "Mmm baby... Let me have some of that ass." Nick growled.

Nick soon had me pinned down on my back as he aggressively kissed my lips, so much so I'm pretty sure they'd end up getting swollen. But I didn't care. Nick then forced my jeans off my legs, stripping them off and throwing them across the room.  
"Turn over." Nick commanded. I rolled onto my stomach and immediately felt his hands spread my cheeks, then his tongue dive into my ass.  
"Ummff, fuck!" I whimpered, feeling his mouth ravage my ass, hungrily lapping up everything he could. "Oh yeah, Nick... That feels so good.." I moaned, gripping the bed sheets.  
"You fucking taste good, baby." Nick grunted, briefly resurfacing and giving my ass a slap. Then he resumed his mission to eat out my ass, making my brain feel like it was melting. "Oh shit Nick... Mmmm... Fuck yeah..." I whimpered.

"I think it's about time I fuck this pretty ass." Nick said before kissing my butt cheek.  
"Oh, fuck me hard, Nick." I begged. "Give it to me."  
"Mmm, I will." Nick smirked, reaching over and grabbing the bottle of lube and a condom. He opened the bottle cap and squeezed some into the palm of his hand. His fingers then spread it across my asshole, making sure it was nice and lubed up. Then, he ripped open the condom and rolled it on. I was relieved I bought the large ones, now. "Ya ready for this boy?" He asked, raising my ass so I was in the doggy position.  
"Yes, Nick. Give it to me..." I muttered as he lubed up his dick.  
"Mmm let's see if Tom was right about this tight ass." Nick said before I felt the head of his cock at my hole. He began to push his hips and I felt his cock fill me up more and more.  
"Urgh! Mmmmmm fuck!" I whimpered as I felt his fingers grip my hips.  
"Fuckkkkkk yeah, baby.." Nick groaned before finally, he was balls deep.  
"Fuck, that's big..." I muttered, deciding that this must've been the biggest dick I've ever received. Then, he began thrusting. "Holy shiiiit..." I moaned as I felt his meat slide in and out of me.  
"Shit that's so tight... Fuuuckkk..." Nick purred as his hips grew in speed.  
"Fuck me, Nick... Mmmm give it to me..." I pleaded, feeling the pain quickly be overpowered by pleasure.  
"You love it, dontcha baby? You love me fucking you deep?!" Nick muttered, giving my ass a spank and gripping what was left of my shirt, that was still clinging on by the sleeves.  
"Mmm fuck yeah! I love it, Nick! Fucking give it to me!" I begged, grabbing my pillow and using it as something to lean on.  
"Ohhh man... I'm gonna have to come back for more of this sweet ass." Nick said before bending over. I could feel his pecs against my back as he began to kiss my shoulder. "So glad we found you.." Nick whispered into my ear, I could feel his warm breath against me.

I could feel my sweat build and my breath quicken as we continued for another 10 minutes straight, filling the room with the sounds of our moans, the bed rocking and Nick's balls slapping against my ass. "Fuck! Fuck, I'm gonna cum!" Nick grunted.  
"Mmm yeah... Cum for me Nick!" I whimpered.  
"Oh yeah... Oh, fuck..." Nick pulled his cock out of me and threw off the condom. "Turn over!" He instructed. In a flash, I was on my back and watched as the buff, beautiful, big man aggressively beat his cock whilst he straddled my hips. Then finally: "Oh-ho-ho, SHIT!!!" Nick cried as his cock exploded. Rope after rope of cum splatted all over my chest, coating me in his seed.  
"Holy crap, Nick!" I gasped as the last of it dribbled out. Then, suddenly, he took hold of my cock and began stroking it, hard. I was gonna cum any second.  
"Do it, Dylan. Cum for me!" Nick commanded and just like that, I arched my back and began squirting my cum into the already made sperm pool. Once I was finished, I collapsed onto the bed, and Nick did the same beside me. I took my ripped shirt off and used it to dry myself off, as we both panted. "That was some of the best sex I've had for a long time." Nick admitted.  
"Really?" I blushed as I threw my very soggy shirt into the bin.  
"Yeah, man. You've got a pretty amazing ass." Nick half laughed, rolling onto his side.  
"Well... You've got an amazing dick... and body... and face..." I chuckled.  
"Ahaha, thanks cutie. Next time will be even better." Nick whispered, sending goosebumps down my skin.  
"I like the sound of that." I said, trying to steady my breathing.  
"Mmm, I bet you do..." Nick said before sealing our lips.

We made out for about 20 minutes before Nick decided he had to go. He collected his clothes from my bedroom and let me have one last kiss off his nipples before he handed me $150!  
"Tom only paid me 100." I frowned.  
"Yeah but this was a house visit. Plus, to make up for the shirt." Nick winked. I blushed before he put on his sunglasses and cap on, then left through the door. Then, as if on cue, I got a text from Tom. Still naked, I picked my phone up off the kitchen counter.  
'So... How was Nick? 😏'


	3. Kj Apa

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Dylan’s next client is Kj Apa, who’s in the shower...

It had been a couple days since I had an appointment, though Tom and I had been texting. We got on really well and generally loved to chat with each other. It was around lunch time when I was in a queue to get something to eat at this café, when I got a call. It was an unknown number, so I assumed it was a new client.  
"Hello, Dylan here." I answered.  
"Awesome, I got the right number." I heard a voice. "Hey, are you available for a session?"  
"I am indeed." I half laughed.  
"Great! I'll send you the address. Come over when you can." He told me, in what sounded like an Australian accent. He hung up and I soon got the address, which turned out to be the same hotel that Tom was originally in. So I bought a croissant and left the cafe. 

I got an Uber and went off to go meet my next client. I wondered about who it could be. Chris Hemsworth? Hugh Jackman? Though, his voice sounded too young for them. Soon, I arrived at the hotel and wondered in through the lobby. I was wearing a pastel-purple tank top and black shorts. I checked the text and followed the instructions. I went up to the 6th floor and went down the corridor till I found room 274. However, when I came over, I noticed the door was being held open by the lock bolt. Frowning, I slowly opened the door and stepped inside. I closed the door properly, then noticed I could hear a shower going. I wasn't sure what to do. After taking my shoes off, I looked around the room, looking for some kind of clue as to who this person was. However, the room was very messy and wasn't giving much away. There was a suitcase that had been opened on the bed but more interestingly, there was a pair of green briefs that were laying on the corner of the bed sheets. I couldn't help myself. I picked them up and held the used-underwear against my nose before inhaling deeply. The smell of sweat and musk filled my nostrils, making my cock throb in my pants. I decided it was time to find out who was in the shower. 

I slowly opened the bathroom door and was immediately greeted with a blast of steam. The shower door was fogged up so I still couldn't tell who it was.  
"Oh, hey!" The figure said before opening the door. My jaw instantly dropped to the floor. Kj Apa stood there before me, naked and wet. Water ran down his glorious pecs and through the canals that could also be known as abs. Then my eyes landed upon his soft, long cock, dangling between his strong thighs. "I realised after I called you that I forgot to shower. And you don't deserve to have sex with a gross mess." Kj chuckled.  
"I mean... Ahaha, I'd have sex with you even if you were caked in mud." I admitted, taking a step closer.  
"Awwwwh, c'mon. Let's have some fun." Kj smirked before gripping my shirt and pulling me straight into the shower cubicle. My clothes instantly got wet as I stood there, intimately close to the Riverdale star. He was about a head taller than me, so he was sorta looking down on me.Without any hesitation, Kj connected our lips and wrapped his arms right around my waist. I felt the water run over my clothed body as Kj passionately kissed me. His hand cupped my head as my hands ran up his muscular body. 

About 2 minutes of making out later, Kj finally broke his lips off. "Mmm... You're cute." Kj whispered as I felt a hand run down my back and land on my butt cheek.  
"You're beautiful." I returned, placing a hand on his large pec.  
"Here, let me help you out." Kj smiled before gripping the hem of my shirt and bringing it up over my head. He chucked it out through the shower door. "Mmmmm that's it, baby." He purred. I noticed his cock was semi erect, while my own was throbbing in my soaked pants. "Will you let me fuck you, Dylan?" Kj whispered as I squeezed my nipple between his fingers.  
"I need you to." I shuddered, taking his long cock into my hand, wrapping the fingers around the shaft.  
"Mmmmmm I think I'm gonna enjoy this." Kj said before sealing our lips again. I felt his hands unbutton my shorts before they fell to the shower floor, along with my briefs. Meanwhile, I was stroking his now fully erect, 8 inch dick. That was until he separated our lips. 

"Turn around." He said in a low, husky voice. I obeyed. Immediately, I felt his hard cock brush against my crack.  
"Who fucked you last?" Kj whispered into my ear as I felt his thumb stroke my hole.  
"N-Nick Jonas..." I shuddered.  
"Mmmm... You like getting fucked by a celebrity every day?" Kj said barely above a whisper, nibbling my ear lobe.  
"Yeah... It's one of the best things that's ever happened to me..." I whimpered, unsure what to do with myself.  
"Mmmm I bet it is... Such a sexy little slut aren't ya?" Kj whispered before forcing a finger into my hole.  
"Urrrgh... Yeah, Kj... But today I'm your slut..." I said as I looked up at him.  
"Good boy." Kj said before slotting a second finger inside me, making me bite my own lip. "How would you feel if I fucked you raw?" Kj asked, fucking my ass with his two digits.  
"I don't care how you fuck me, just fuck me!" I pleaded.  
"Mmmm that's what I like to hear." Kj smirked before sliding his fingers back out my ass.

I felt the head of Kj's dick in between my ass cheeks and against my hole. Both my hands gripped the shower door as I felt him breathing against my neck, the warm water still raining on us.  
"Such an amazing ass." Kj whispered before slapping it.  
"You like it, baby?" I said, pushing my ass back against the cock.  
"Mmmm I do, baby." Kj said, kissing my shoulder. Then, he pushed me so I was bent over and before I could say anything... I felt it. Slowly, his meat pushed its way inside me.  
"Oh... Oooh baby..." I whimpered as it filled me up more and more.  
"Fuck that feels amazing..." Kj grunted.  
"Yeah? You like my slutty ass?" I said with a smirk.  
"Mmmm fuck, I do..." Kj shuddered when everything was inside me.  
"Then don't wait any longer. Fuck my brains out." I demanded. He chuckled as he gripped my hips, then pulled his hips back. SLAM! He rammed it all back in. "Urgh, FUCK!" I moaned out. He pulled back. SLAM. Pulled back. SLAM.  
"Fucccckkkkk yeah!" Kj growled, clearly enjoying himself. "Is that what you wanted?"  
"Oh, GOD, yeah, Kj..." I moaned. He began picking up the speed, thrusting his hard, long cock in and out of me. Ecstasy washed through my body as Kj used my ass for his own pleasure, making my moans get louder and louder and less coherent. 

Kj clearly decided he wanted to change things up a bit because he suddenly slipped his cock back out of me.  
"Wha-?" I whimpered at the sudden feeling of emptiness inside me.  
"C'mere..." Kj muttered before turning me around. Then, he suddenly reached down and grabbed me by the thighs before lifting me up off the floor.  
"Woah..." I gasped, wrapped my legs around his waist. He pressed my back up against the shower door and immediately smashed his lips against my already swollen lips. He didn't need to warn me, I was more than ready. Kj lowered me down enough for him to be able to push his cock back inside me.  
"Ohhhhh yeaaaaah..." Kj purred, burying his face into my neck.  
"Mmmphffuck!" I breathed, feeling myself get filled back up again. "Yessss... Give it to me... Mmmm give it to me, Kj.." I panted, digging my nails into his shoulders. I watched as Kj thrusted into me, with water steaming down his body, letting his muscles and abs shimmer and shine in a way that made my jaw drop. He was panting in the crook of my neck, fucking my ass with every ounce of energy he had. I gripped the back of his head, my fingers running through his orange hair. My cock was so hard it almost hurt.  
"I'm gonna cum, baby... I'm gonna cum deep inside you." Kj panted.  
"Do it.. Breed me, Kj." I moaned, knowing I was gonna cum very soon as well.  
"I want you to cum too... Do it, my little slut." Kj snarled, gripping my cock and pumping it for me.  
"Argh shit..." I muttered, arching my back. I quickly began shooting my load all over Kj's abs.  
"Oh FUCK YEAH, baby!!" Kj grunted before I felt the head of his cock explode inside me. He flooded my insides with his seed, making me moan loudly.  
"Fuck yeah, Kj! Fuckkkk!" I whimpered.

Kj let me down to my feet and I leaned back against the shower door, feeling somewhat knackered. He too, leaned back onto the tiled walls. Both of us spent about a minute just panting and looking at each other.  
"That was the most intense fuck I've ever experienced..." Kj eventually chuckled.  
"Ahaha, I think I could say the same." I admitted, watching as my own cum washed off his abs in the water.  
"You are amazing." Kj told me.  
"You too. Just look at you." I smiled before reaching over and gently touching his pecs.  
"Awh, c'mere." He said before wrapping his arms around me and giving me a hug. "You're a cutie."  
"Ahaha, thanks. You too. And... I really love you on Riverdale." I admitted, hugging him back.  
"Awh, you're a fan?" Kj asked, pleasantly surprised.  
"Yeah, man. And you're really good on it." I complimented, looking up at him.  
"Thanks dude. That's really sweet." He said before pecking my lips. "Well, I still gotta clean myself off. Wanna clean up too?" Kj offered.  
"I'd love to." I smiled. So, we both helped each other clean off and when we got out, we both dried each other off. Then, we both sat down on the bed in his hotel room.  
"Y'know that was the first time I've done that sorta thing." Kj admitted, putting an arm around me.  
"What part of it?" I asked, intrigued.  
"Hiring an... An escort." Kj answered, blushing.  
"Aww... Well... It wasn't obvious. I mean, that was amazing." I smiled, leaning my head against his chest.  
"Aha, thanks. Well... I think this will not be the last time we meet." Kj told me.  
"Better not be." I chuckled. "You've got the best abs so far."  
"Ahaha, good to know." Kj said before standing up and going over to where his wallet sat on the desk. "So... I think you definitely deserve this." Kj said before handing me $175!  
"Oh, no, that's not... 100 is fine." I told him, going to hand back the $75.  
"No, no, you earned that. Especially as you ruined all your clothes AND went bareback. Take it." Kj told me, refusing to take the money.  
"Oh... Okay... Thank you." I said, blushing.  
"Oh, but I do expect another kiss." Kj smirked.  
"They will always be on the house." I chuckled before he came over and connected our lips, passionately. After a few minutes of making out, Kj pulled off.  
"Here. I'll get you a spare change of clothes." Kj said before taking out a t-shirt and pair of sweatpants. "This okay?" He asked.  
"Perfect." I chuckled. So, I got dressed, gave Kj one last kiss goodbye, before leaving the hotel, feeling highly accomplished.


	4. Justin Timberlake

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Justin Timberlake turns up at Dylan’s apartment.

A couple days had passed since my last client, Kj. According to Tom, sometimes things will be quiet, which was understandable. However, this one morning I was still in bed after having just woke up, scrolling through my Instagram feed. I rubbed my tired eyes and gave a yawn when soon... There was a knock on my door.  
"Urrrghhh..." I groaned before getting up from my bed. I put a dressing gown on my naked body and groggily walked over to the door of my apartment. It was only 10am and I hadn't invited anyone around. I assumed it was either a neighbor or a package being delivered. However, when I opened the door, I was surprised to see neither. Instead, stood before me was none other than Justin Timberlake! 

"Hey there, sexy." He smiled before letting himself in. He was wearing a simple, maroon shirt and a pair of jeans.  
"Umm... H-Hi..?" I stammered at my surprise-guest.  
"Sorry, I know I didn't book anything but... I heard about you and... Well I was in the area." Justin explained.  
"Oh, ahaha, that's alright. I'm not busy." I assured him, blushing as I remembered what I was wearing.  
"Awesome. And umm... Im hoping you're okay with keeping this confidential. I don't exactly want my wife knowing about this." Justin admitted, looking rather sheepish, leaning back against my kitchen counter.  
"Don't worry, I keep everything quiet. Everything that happens in this apartment, stays in this apartment." I assured him, feeling very attracted to the man.  
"Thanks. I appreciate it. Dylan, right?" Justin asked.  
"That's right." I smirked, coming over to him. I wrapped my arms around his waist.  
"Well, Dylan. Show me what you do best." Justin smirked before leaning down and letting his lips press into mine. He kissed me with desire and passion, moving his hands beneath my dressing gown and feeling my bare chest. Meanwhile, I was cupping his perky butt, feeling myself get more and more turned on. 

I soon felt the dressing gown slowly slip off my shoulders. I let it fall to the floor, leaving me standing there completely naked.  
"Now that's what I needed." Justin smirked, getting a good look at me.  
"Mmm, you're turn, baby." I whispered, taking the corners of his shirt and beginning to pull them upwards. Due to him being so tall, I had to stand up on my tip toes to pull the shirt over his head. My eyes widened at the sight of his incredible body. His abs were flawless and defined and his nipples were erect and begging for some attention. "Wow..." I gasped. But before I could do anything else, the man went down to his knees. His lips wrapped around my cock and he greedily engulfed my entire dick. "Oh, fuck..." I gasped as he began sucking every inch of my cock, moving his head back and forth. "Shit, Justin, that feels so good..." I grunted, gripping his short, curly hair. I could hear him slurping and suckling my dick as his hands travelled around my body, feeling all that he could. 

Justin ended up having to stop, as I was getting very close. He raised back to his feet and soon resumed kissing me. Justin began gently guiding me backwards until I could feel the couch against the back of my legs. The man suddenly pushed me, making me fall backwards onto the couch. I laid there, looking up at the man, who began unbuckling his belt right in front of me. His jeans soon fell to the floor, along with a pair of briefs. He stood there, completely naked, with his 8 inch cock standing proudly. 

Justin was soon laying on top of me, making out with me. He was an insanely good kisser, and his beard only added to it. I was feeling all over his body, but mainly his perfect bubble butt. Eventually, Justin's lips detached from mine.  
"Time to put that tongue to good use." Justin smirked before climbing up my body. Then, unexpectedly, he sat on my face! Was I going to top the Timberlake? My tongue hungrily began lapping up at the man's asshole. "Oh fuuuckkkk..." Justin moaned as his body shuddered. I reached round and wrapped my fingers around the man's shaft before eagerly stroking it. "Dylan, that's amazing, baby.." I heard Justin mutter as I continued ravishing the man's asshole. 

When I was finally done, Justin moved so that he was straddling my hips, but turned around so he was looking down on me. I couldn't help myself from just groping his pecs and just feeling up his sexy body.  
"Ready, baby?" Justin whispered, giving me goosebumps.  
"Fuck yeah." I smirked. So, I aimed my cock as he lowered himself slowly onto my dick. I felt the asshole slowly swallow up my cock, which was the first time in a while. I forgot how good it felt.  
"Awwwwwwh, yeaaaah, babyyyy..." Justin moaned when every inch was inside him.  
"Fuck, you're so tight..." I muttered as Justin began bouncing his butt up and down on my dick, which felt amazing.  
"You're so fucking hot..." Justin grunted, pinching one of my nipples.  
"You too, gorgeous." I said, taking his hot cock in my hand and pumping it.  
"Ohhh fuck! Yeah, baby, fuck my ass..." The father and husband begged. I was thrusting my hips to meet him half way, as both of our sweaty bodies fucked. 

Deciding I wanted to mix things up, I pushed Justin so that he ended up on his back. I got up onto my knees and placed both his legs over my shoulders.  
"Oh fuck yeah, give it to me." Justin whispered. I didn't need to be told twice before I slipped my cock back into his hole, going as deep as I could. My head rolled back as I began thrusting my hips backwards and forwards, plowing the multi-Grammy winner. The sounds of both of us moaning echoed through the apartment, along with the noises of my balls slapping against his ass.  
"Oh fuck, Justin... So good..." I whimpered, licking the sweat off of Justin's hairy leg.  
"Mmmm, yeah, baby. Cum inside me... Please, I need it." Justin demanded while I stroked him off.  
"You want it? You want me to cum inside you, sexy?" I grunted, seeing him dig his nails into the sofa.  
"Give it to me!" Justin pleaded.  
"You gonna cum with me?"  
"Fuck yeah, baby..." He nodded.  
"ARGH, FUCK!" I cried out, feeling my cock unload into the man's hole.  
"OH FUCKING YES! GIVE IT TO ME!" Justin yelled out as he too began jizzing all over his abs. 

Once we were both done, I slipped my cock out of his ass and flopped back into the sofa. Justin was shimmering in sweat.  
"Holy shit..." Justin panted. "That was so much better than Jessica..."  
"Ahaha, you're welcome." I chuckled. "Usually I'm the bottom, so it was a nice change."  
"Aha, usually I'm the top." Justin shrugged. "We have to do this again sometime."  
"Call me, anytime." I told him.  
"Ya mind cleaning me up?" Justin asked, looking down on his abs. I smirked before leaning over and lowering my head. My tongue began scooping up his thick jizz and I hungrily swallowed everything I could. When everything was cleaned off, I kissed my way up his chest until I came face to face with him. He pulled me by the back of my head into a sweet kiss. "Next time I'm fucking you." Justin told me before spanking my ass.  
"Mmmm, sounds good, baby." I purred, learning in to kiss him again. 

Once he wiped off all his sweat with my towel, Justin got dressed and handed me $120.  
"Thank you very much." I smiled, wearing my dressing gown.  
"Thank you! Fucking hot as shit." Justin half laughed.  
"Anytime." I winked. He leaned in and gave me one last kiss, before leaving through the door.


	5. Shawn Mendes

It was around 12pm in sunny Los Angeles and I didn't have any calls, texts or emails. Maybe today would be my day off? I was a bit disappointed, as fooling around with incredibly sexy and handsome celebrities almost every day was any gay boy's dream come true. I was lazily eating this salad for lunch on my couch whilst watching TV, when my phone finally rang. I quickly muted the show and answered.   
"Hello?" I said.   
"Hi, is this Dylan?" A young, sweet sounding voice said.   
"That's me." I smiled.   
"Awesome. You busy tonight?" He asked.   
"No, not at all." I told him.   
"Great. I'm playing a show tonight, in the Staples Center in Los Angeles, I was gonna ask if you could come back stage and... Y'know... Do your thing?" He explained to me.   
"Umm... Y-Yes, of course. Might I ask who this is?"   
"Oh, sorry! I didn't even think- I'm Shawn Mendes." He told me. I had to stop myself from screaming. I was definitely a Shawn Mendes fan. I loved his music AND his body.   
"Wow. I'm suddenly a lot more excited." I admitted.   
"Awwwh, thanks! Okay, so, come for 7. I'll have security take you to my dressing room. Just tell them your name." Shawn informed me.   
"O-Okay." I nodded.   
"Sweet. I look forward to seeing you, cutie." He said before hanging up. I then moved onto screaming into a cushion on my couch with excitement! 

I put on a white tank top, then an unbuttoned grey shirt on top. Then I also stuck on my favourite pair of skinny jeans. I arrived at the venue and saw a very, VERY long queue outside filled with young girls and boys. I came to the front of the queue and spotted a security guard.   
"H-Hi. I'm Dylan?" I said to the very large man.   
"Ah, come with me." The man said in a deep and intimidating voice. I followed him into the not yet open venue and through a door. There was a long, bare looking corridor and he soon stopped at a specific door. On it there was a very professional and printed sign saying 'SHAWN MENDES.' I gulped.   
"Just knock on the door and wait for him to answer." The security guard said before walking off. My eyes widened. I'd be going in on my own?! I don't know why I was so nervous. It wasn't like this was the first celebrity. I had already been fucked by Tom Holland, Nick Jonas AND KJ Apa, not to mention I fucked a father who was almost twice my age (Justin Timberlake)! Eventually, I knocked on the door...

A moment passed. Did he hear me? I raised my hand to knock again but the door suddenly swung open. There he was. The pretty, beautiful Canadian boy stood there, with the sweetest smile.   
"Hi there." He greeted me. The star wore a dark shirt with a white speckled print on it, as well as a pair of black jeans.   
"H-Hi." I said before he let me in.   
"Umm... So... I thought I'd let you watch the show before we urr... Y'know..?" Shawn told me.   
"Oh... That's-Thats really nice of you." I said, blushing a bit.   
"It's okay... I thought... I mean... Tom told me you were young so I thought... Well my audience is usually around your age, so-"  
"Yeah, no, I really love your music. I think you're really talented." I complimented him.   
"Awh... Thank you. Umm... Sorry, I don't really... This is new to me." Shawn admitted.   
"It's okay. We take things at your pace. And if at any point you'd like me to leave-"  
"That won't happen." Shawn promised me before suddenly raising a hand and cupping my cheek. "You're really cute." He smiled, making me go bright red.   
"Urrr-Ahaha, I umm... I think you're cute, too. Beautiful, actually." I said, trying to keep myself from collapsing on the floor right there and then in a puddle of my own jizz.   
"Listen um... Would you mind if you stayed the night at my hotel, as well? I'll pay extra?" Shawn asked.   
"Oh, you don't have to-"  
"I want to." Shawn assured me.   
"SHAWN! You ready?!" A voice called from the other side of the door. "Got the VIPs coming in 10 minutes!"   
"Urr... I-I gotta go, but... When I'm done with the VIPs, I'll come back and take you to one of the best seats here." Shawn told me.   
"Really?" I asked, feeling rather special.   
"Yeah." Shawn said before leaning in and giving me an innocent, sweet kiss. I felt dizzy. He gave me one more smile before leaving through the door. Suddenly, it felt like the room had stopped spinning and I could take in my surroundings. It was pretty simple. On a wall it seemed there was a picture of every star who had ever performed there, Shawn already being one of them. Against another wall was a brown, leather couch with a glass coffee table in front of it. Then, on another wall was a small TV. There was a small kitchenette in the corner of the room, which had a small fridge and microwave, everything else being just cabinets. I noticed there was also a room which had the toilet inside, as well as a shower, to my surprise. Ever since, showers have reminded me of KJ. I have a small smile before going over to the couch and sitting down. 

About 40 minutes later, I was just lazily going through my phone, when the door opened again. In came the star of the show. He had a bit of lipstick on his cheek.   
"Hiya." He smiled.   
"Hey, how was it?" I asked, standing up.   
"Awesome. Do... Do I have lipstick on me?" Shawn said, sounding a bit embarrassed by it.   
"Ahaha, a-a little." I nodded.   
"They um... They got a little... They got a little excited." Shawn chuckled leaning down and picking up a wet wipe out of a packet on the coffee table.   
"Can't say I blame them." I half laughed before he sat down next to me.    
"Thanks. Here. Would you mind?" Shawn asked, handing me the wet wipe.   
"You-Umm... Of course." I said, surprised, taking it. I gently raised my hand and slowly began rubbing Shawn's cheek, whilst he looked into my eyes. I wasn't used to this. People would turn up at my house and just fuck me. This wasn't... This felt more romantic?  
"If you want to buy any drinks or anything, don't worry, they'll be free for you. I told 'em to look out for the boy with the pink hair." Shawn told me.   
"Why... Why are you being so nice to me?" I asked, surprised.  
"Ahaha, whatcha mean? Aren't all your clients nice to you?" Shawn frowned.   
"Well.. Yeah, they're all nice and everything but... I guess usually by now we'd be naked." I admitted, still trying to get the stubborn lipstick off.   
"I won't lie, if I wasn't about to do a show, we probably would be." Shawn shrugged. "But even so, I'm enjoying this." He smiled. Then, he suddenly leaned in and kissed me. Passionately. He gently pushed me so that he ended up on top of me, as I dropped the wet wipe on the floor. I wrapped my arms around him as we both made out on the couch, his lips dancing with mine. I could feel his muscular body through his clothes as he began kissing my neck.   
"Oh my God, Shawn..." I whispered, impossibly turned on.   
"Shawn! You've got ten minutes to get your friend a seat and get your ass on stage!" Another voice called from the other side of the door.   
"Urgh..." Shawn groaned, dropping his head onto my shoulder. "Dammit..."  
"Ahaha... It's okay. When you've done I'm here for as long as you'd like me." I told him.   
"For as long as I can afford." Shawn corrected with a giggle.   
"I'd do this entire night for free if you'd allow me to-"  
"No way. Couldn't let that pretty face of yours leave me without being paid, first." Shawn winked before getting off me. "C'mon. Let me show you to your seat." 

I ended up on a seat in this really exclusive spot. It was a small skybox that looked down onto the stage. I felt very... Important. Soon, Shawn came up on stage and was soon singing away. It felt almost impossible that moments ago we were making out on a couch with him on top of me. He sang beautifully, just like he does through my headphones. I enjoyed every minute of it, though my mind was too busy thinking about tonight. 

It was a while before we could leave the venue, to wait for the crowd outside to disperse. We arrived at the hotel for around 1 in the morning and went straight up to the penthouse suite.   
"You really enjoyed the show?" Shawn asked as he unlocked the door.   
"Are you kidding me? It was... It was beautiful. You were absolutely fantastic!" I assured him.   
"Thank you. That always means a lot to me." He said before opening the door, letting me go in first. I walked inside and it was incredibly luxurious inside. There were massive windows that looked out upon the city. It was really, REALLY spacious, with massive sofas and a large TV. There was a large kitchenette, what looked like a beautiful bathroom from what I could see through the doorway and an elegant, small chandelier hanging from the ceiling. It was like walking into Iron Man's living room. I walked to the window and looked out on the city lights. "It's a bit much, isn't it?" Shawn scoffed.   
"Huh?" I frowned, surprised.   
"My tour manager put me up in here. It's nice but... It's a bit intense." Shawn admitted, putting the key card onto a counter.   
"I mean... Don't you think you deserve a bit of luxury?" I asked before he wrapped his arms around me from behind, also looking out the window.   
"I dunno... I guess I just don't like special treatment." Shawn shrugged.   
"I can understand that." I nodded, knowing I hated it too.   
"I'm gonna go get changed. If you wouldn't mind, I'd really like to order room service and have something to eat before we... Y'know?" Shawn told me.   
"That's fine. You must be hungry after that performance." I chuckled. He gave my cheek a sweet and gentle kiss.   
"Be back soon." Shawn whispered before walking away. Goosebumps ran over my skin as I watched him go into the bedroom. I wondered over to the couch and sat down on it. I took my phone out and saw I had a text from Tom Holland.  
'I have a friend in town and was wondering if you'd be free tomorrow?' It said. I missed Tom so this made my already good mood even better.   
'Of course! So long as it's not in the morning. Text me a good time and place 😘' I texted him.   
"Hey, take a look." Shawn said, coming over. He had changed into a black tank top that showed off his powerful arms and a pair of grey sweat pants. He was holding out what looked like a menu. "Choose whatever ya want. I'm paying, of course."   
"Stop it!" I chuckled. "Let me pay for something!"   
"Money's not exactly a problem for me, so don't worry." Shawn assured me, sitting down next to me.   
"Fine. I'm gonna give you the night of your life for this, though." I smirked, opening the menu.   
"Oh, I know you will." Shawn chuckled.   
"I'm gonna have a burger but just... Don't tell anyone." Shawn chuckled.   
"Ahaha, supposed to be on a diet, huh?" I laughed.   
"Maybe." Shawn winked.   
"I think I might join you on that, honestly." I decided.   
"Sweet." He smiled before picking the phone up from the couch and dialling the lobby. 

"So how long have you been doing this for?" Shawn asked as we chatted away on his couch.   
"Oh, um... Not that long. Like, two weeks? It's been a lot of fun, though. Really enjoyed it." I smiled.   
"I bet you have." Shawn chuckled. "So c'mon. Who's been the best so far?"   
"I dunno if I should answer that." I blushed.   
"Oh, c'mon. I won't tell." Shawn said with his fluttering, innocent eyes.  
"Well... So far, excluding yourself... Maaaaybe... Tom Holland. He was my first customer and the one who put me on this path." I decided.   
"And you like this path?" Shawn asked.   
"Yeah. I've been meeting a lot of really nice people through this and people I've really admired for a long time." I explained. "Like... Yourself."  
"You admire me?" Shawn chuckled.   
"Yeah. I do." I promised. We looked at each other in the eyes for a moment, before he leaned in and kissed me. His lips playfully danced with mine and like before, he gently pushed me until he was laying on top of me on the couch. Soon, his tongue pushed through my lips and began exploring every inch inside my mouth. My hands, meanwhile, began feeling around his body and soon ended up tugging at his tank top. Our lips smacking echoed throughout the spacious room as he rutted his body against me.   
"You're so beautiful." Shawn whispered between kisses, making me blush. I had lifted the top up to his pecs when suddenly- KNOCK KNOCK KNOCK!   
"Room service!" A voice called.   
"I promise we'll be able to do this at some point without being interrupted by a voice on the other side of a door." Shawn sighed.   
"Ahaha, it's alright." I chuckled, though I really wished we weren't interrupted. 

Soon, we were both eating and continuing our chat. This was certainly not what I was expecting. I hadn't experienced this side of escorting yet. I forgot that some people ask for dates and just company, not just sex. It was nice.  
"So... You said you haven't done this before?" I prompted him.   
"No... I know, it's kinda embarrassing." Shawn blushed.   
"What? No, it's not embarrassing. Don't worry about it." I assured him. "Just let me know what I can do to make this the most pleasurable experience possible." I smiled.   
"Well... Maybe you could.. T-Take your shirt off?" Shawn asked, a little sheepish. I couldn't help but giggle a bit.   
"Of course I can." I smiled, amused. I put my plate of half eaten food on to the coffee table. Then I gripped my top from the neck hole and pulled it up over my head. I placed it down beside me. "How's that?" I asked.   
"Sexy." Shawn said, putting his plate down as well.   
"Oh?" I smirked. "What next?"   
"Maybe you could umm... Get on top of me." Shawn said, patting his lap. I loved how new and nervous he was to this. The man was built like a Sex-God, so I had no idea why. I still, however, got up and ended up straddling his lap. He immediately placed his hands on my lower back. "I can see why everyone recommended you so much." Shawn said, sounding kinda breathless.   
"Its okay, baby. Just relax." I whispered before leaning in and connecting our lips. 

Shawn and I made out, passionately; it was heated and lustful. I felt his hands travel further down my back and then feel my ass. Our tongues played together as both our dicks begun to harden at the sexual tension.   
"Mmmm... Dylan... B-Bedroom." Shawn muttered between kisses.   
"Not hungry anymore?" I teased, before kissing his neck.   
"Oh I'm hungry. Just got something else." Shawn purred. "So... Bedroom.."   
"Take me there." I whispered into his ear. Shawn smirked before tightening his grip on me, then standing up, lifting me up as well. I wrapped my legs tightly around his waist and my arms around his neck. We continued to kiss as Shawn, effortlessly, brought me to the bedroom. 

His tongue was down my throat as we came through the door. Soon, Shawn dropped me onto the bed. I finally got a look of what the room looked like. It was pretty glamorous. There were large windows in here, too, that looked out upon the city, with long red curtains. The bedspread was white with a red bed scarf at the end of it. There was a pair of very comfortable looking arm chairs that sat beside the window. I noticed there was also an Anne suite connected to the bedroom. However, my eyes were too busy staring at Shawn, who was slowly pulling his tank top over his head. I couldn't believe my eyes. His muscles, his smooth skin, his nipples, his abs, his shoulders and his arms all looked absolutely perfect.   
"Wow..." I muttered, in awe of his body.   
"I'm gonna fuck you so hard, baby." Shawn whispered before pushing me so I was flat on the bed and he was laying on top of me. We resumed making out, with his tongue forcing its way back into my mouth. I could feel his erection rub against mine as I felt his body against mine. My hands soon found themselves groping Shawn's butt, which was beautifully round. I soon felt his hands begin to unbutton my shorts and the moment he could, he broke his lips off to pull them right off of my legs. "Mmmmm, you look so good." Shawn whispered before kissing me again. 

Shawn began kissing his way down my neck, slowly. He ended up at my nipple and began sucking on it, hungrily. His other hand was groping and pinching my other nipple. I put both my hands in hair, surprised by his attention to detail.   
"Mmmm, Shawn... That's so good..." I purred. He travelled further down, further, using his tongue to taste as much skin as possible. Then finally, he reached where my cock was restrained in a pair of tight, maroon briefs. He began licking my cock through the cloth, teasing me. "Oh fucckkk, baby... Shit..." I hissed, desperate for my cock to get some attention. Then finally, he released it. He pulled the briefs down to my knees and let my cock spring out. He, hesitantly, wrapped his fingers around my cock and gave it a couple of strokes. It suddenly clicked. "Shawn?"   
"Y-Yeah?" Shawn said.   
"When you said you hadn't done this before... You meant it in more ways than one, didn't you?" I asked.   
"Maybe... Yeah... I've never been with a guy before." Shawn admitted.   
"You still wanna do this?" I asked, giving him a chance to bail out. But in response, he leaned his head down and licked from the base of my cock, all the way to the top. It sent a shiver straight through my body. "Fu-u-u-uck!" I shuddered. Shawn then swallowed up the cock and, although it was amateurish, it felt really good. "Yeah, baby... That's gooooood..." I moaned, closing my eyes and enjoying the pleasure. I felt like I should be the one paying him! He continued bobbing his head up and down, slurping at the tip. "Yeah, Shawn... That feels amazing." I whimpered.   
"Why have I never done this before?" Shawn half laughed, before beginning to kiss and suck my balls.   
"Mmmmm... I'll happily do this more with you." I groaned.  
"After this tour I'll come back and fuck you for 24 hours straight." Shawn said with a wild look in his eye, before zooming up and crashing his lips against mine again. I pushed him until he was on his back and kissed the beautiful man, making sure my tongue got another tour of his mouth, making sure there was nothing untouched. 

I mirrored what Shawn did before. I began kissing down his neck and finally let myself taste the fantastic body. I encased his nipple in my mouth and begun suckling on it. I felt his fingers grip my hair as I flicked my tongue across the hardened nub.   
"Yeahhhh, Dylan... You're so good..." Shawn whispered as I did the same to the other nipple. I was worshipping his body, because it really was astonishing. I felt like the luckiest escort alive. I began using my tongue to trace all his distinct lines, specifically his abs.   
"You're so fucking hot.." I muttered, in love with the sight of him. I gripped his sweatpants and pulled them off, revealing that he had gone commando. A 9 inch rod of meat slapped back against his stomach, making my mouth water. "Wow... You're... You're big." I muttered, in awe.   
"Mmm, have a taste, baby." Shawn whispered before gripping my hair and guiding me down to his cock. I eagerly opened my mouth and let it enter through my lips. "Mmmmmmmmm, thaaaaats it..." I heard him moan. I soon, began lifting my head up and down, taking in as much of the cock as I could. I did my best to pleasure the man, swirling my tongue, humming at the base, where I occasionally gagged. "Ohhh shit, Dylan! Fuck, it feels so good, baby!" Shawn moaned loudly, digging his nails into the bed sheets. I stroked the cock as I kissed his nicely shaven, heavy balls. "Oh shit, Dylan.. I need... Oh fuck, I need to fuck you now." Shawn whimpered. 

Shawn soon had me on my back on the bed and was passionately making out with me again. He was incredible.   
"Fuckkk... Do it, Shawn... Fuck me!" I pleaded.   
"Mmmmm, you want it, baby?" Shawn whispered, sending a shiver down my spine.   
"Yeah, baby. I do." I whimpered. Shawn then reached over to the bedside table which had a few condoms and a bottle of lube on top. He took one of the condoms and ripped it open with his teeth. I watched as he rolled the condom onto his large dick, with a glint of excitement and lust in his eye. Then, he began lubing up his dick, making sure there was plenty on there.  
"You ready?" Shawn asked as he raised my legs and placed them onto his shoulders.   
"Yeah... Fuck me, Shawn." I instructed him, desperate for it.   
"Okay. Just tell me if there's something I can do to make this more-"  
"Just do it, baby!" I begged. Soon, I felt him push inside me. I gripped the bed sheets as I felt more and more of his hard cock enter me. Slowly, he filled me up as much as he could, gripping my thighs as he did.   
"Oh fuck, that's tight." Shawn grunted. "Holy shit..." He looked genuinely surprised with how good it felt.   
"You're so big, Shawn..." I whispered, arching my back a bit.   
"Are you okay?" Shawn asked, concerned.   
"I'm amazing. Now fuck my ass." I told him. Soon, the 19 year old dude was thrusting his hips back and forth, which made me feel amazing.   
"Oh my God, Dylan... Feels so good.." Shawn moaned, beginning to pick up the speed.   
"Fuck yeah... Oh shit, Shawn, you're so hot." I panted, reaching up and groping one of his pecs. "Give it to me, baby. Harder." So, Shawn did. He began pounding his 9 inch dick inside of me, making the bed we were on bash against the wall.   
"Oh fuck, Dylan... Awh, fuck! You're so hot, Dylan!" Shawn moaned, loudly, as his hips became a blur. I could barely form a sentence by this point, as he pleasure was overwhelming me. I watched as Shawn's face began to shimmer in sweat, as well as the rest of his body. I wrapped my legs around his body so that he could lean down, to crash his lips against mine. The kiss was very sloppy, as Shawn tried to concentrate on my lips and his own hips. However, our tongues continued to play with each other, as he fucked my ass as hard as he could. The noises of Shawn's balls slapping against my ass, the bed knocking and creaking, our moaning - it all echoed off the bedroom walls. I knew I was about to cum. It had all become too much! This beautiful man on top of me, the incredible pleasure he was giving me and the erotic noises filling my ears were all the right things to bring me over the edge. But he beat me to saying it.   
"I'm gonna cum, Dylan." He muttered, leaning back.   
"Me too! Cum with me, Shawn!" I groaned. He slid his huge cock out of my asshole and then pulled the condom off, before throwing it aside. Then, he pressed his forehead against mine and wrapped his hand around both mine and his own cock at once. He began stroking both of them together, hard and fast. His eyes looked directly at mine, making my heart race even faster! I could feel his breath against my face and I could see the pure lust in his eyes.   
"Oh fuccckkkkk, Dylan!" Shawn cried before suddenly, he began shooting his load. A lot of his thick jizz shot round after round, going from my chest down to my abdomen. He hadn't even finished before-  
"OH FUCK, SHAWN!" I, too, began shooting my load all over myself. There was a moment or two afterwards, where we both panted into each other's faces, before Shawn finally moved off me and laid down beside me.  

"I just fucked a guy." Shawn muttered after a while of silence. I had been busy watching his abs raise and lower in heavy breaths.   
"Are you okay?" I asked.  
"Are you kidding? That was the best experience I've ever had." Shawn beamed.   
"Ahaha, I'm glad I could help." I chuckled, before taking a scoop of the large puddle of cum on my chest with a pair of fingers. "Wanna taste?"   
"I guess I fucked a dude so why the hell not?" Shawn smirked before using his tongue to lick it off, seductively. It curled around and before he finally took the fingers into his mouth.   
"Damn, you're sexy." I muttered.   
"You too, baby." Shawn winked. 

Soon, I cleaned myself off with the hotel's towel. When I came back from the bathroom, Shawn was under the covers.  
"Still up for staying the night and sleeping with me?" Shawn asked.   
"Of course." I smiled, before getting in bed too.   
"C'mere." Shawn said before letting me cuddle up to him. He held me close. It felt really, really nice.

I woke up to the sound of an obnoxious alarm coming from Shawn's phone. The two of us groaned as we awoke. I realised that Shawn had been big-spooning me almost all night.   
"Sorry about that." Shawn said, turning the alarm off. "I'm gonna have to go relatively soon. Got studio stuff." He mumbled.   
"That's fine. Thanks for letting me crash at your place." I said, turning to face him.   
"I wanted you to." Shawn corrected before leaning in for a kiss. It wasn't long before I was dressed and standing at the hotel's door, saying goodbye.   
"I really don't think you owe me that much." I told Shawn, as he held out the $200.   
"Well I do. Take it." Shawn told me, so I did, reluctantly.   
"Lemme know when you want to do this again." I smiled.   
"I will. Trust me, this will definitely be happening again." Shawn smirked before giving me one last kiss. I said goodbye before leaving the hotel room. I hopped in the elevator and got a text. I tiredly checked my phone to see it was from Tom Holland.   
'We're having lunch and then we're going back to yours 😈'


	6. Shawn Mendes

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Dylan’s over the moon to hear that Shawn Mendes wants a session.

My ass was a bit sore from Shawn Mendes' amazing fuck from last night as I left his hotel. However, I still had another job to do, as Tom Holland had texted me this morning, inviting me to brunch with one of his friends. I had no idea who it would be but was excited to find out. Was I about to get involved in my first threesome? Tom sent me the address of this Deli he was in, that was apparently one of the best. So I got in an Uber and he drove me to it. I paid the man and got out before walking over to the Deli, which was fairly quiet. The smell of bread and pastries filled my nostrils before I spotted a similar looking boy, sat in the corner. Had I not been looking for him, I probably wouldn't have recognised him. It was Tom Holland wearing a cap that covered up most of his face. He was sat next to a man wearing a cap to a similar angle as well.

"Dylan! Mate, how's it going?" Tom smiled before standing up and giving me a hug.  
"Great thanks." I smiled. He was wearing a simple olive green v-neck and a pair of grey shorts.  
"This is Harrison, but everyone calls him Hazza." He introduced me. Of course, it was going to be Hazza! He's famously Tom's best friend and fucking gorgeous, too. He stood up too and shook my hand. He was wearing a white tank top and brown shorts.  
"Hi, nice to meet you." He smiled.  
"You too." I said, unable to stop myself from checking his arms out.  
"Hot, isn't he?" Tom smirked as we sat down.  
"Yes. You both are." I half laughed.  
"You're really cute." Harrison told me, placing a hand on my knee beneath the table.  
"Thank you." I blushed, looking into his icy blue eyes.  
"How was Shawn?" Tom asked, casually.  
"Fucking amazing. My ass still hurts, though." I beamed.  
"Don't expect us to go easy on you." Tom said with a dirty smile.  
"Oh, I don't. I expect to not be able to walk without limping for a week." I scoffed.  
"Just a week?" Harrison said, making us all chuckle.  
"So are you guys..?"  
"Friends with Benefits, basically." Tom told me.  
"But then he went and fucked you and didn't invite me!" Harrison pouted.  
"When I showed him pictures of you, he got really mad and ended up anger-fucking me on the dining room table." Tom chuckled, and the image certainly turned me on.  
"I really wanted to fuck you." Harrison told me, openly groping his crotch.  
"Oh, you will, baby." I said with a smirk.  
"Mmmm fuck, Tom, can we just skip brunch and get to the fucking?" Harrison whined.  
"I'm not fucking on an empty stomach." Tom chuckled. So, the three of us ordered our food and it wasn't long before it arrived.  
"I missed you, Dylan." Tom told me, checking me out as he ate his sandwich.  
"I missed you too. You were amazing." I complimented.  
"So were you. Enjoying your new job, then?" Tom asked, knowingly.  
"Oh, fuck yes. It's like my life just suddenly got way more interesting." I half laughed.  
"Do you have anyone you haven't had sex with that you wanna do the most?" Harrison asked.  
"I'd love to get with the Vamps. They're amazing. Oh and also maybe some more of the Marvel superheroes." I hinted to Tom.  
"Oh, trust me. They know about you." Tom smirked.  
"Whoa, what?" I gasped.  
"Don't be surprised if one of my coworkers come knocking on your door." Tom winked, which suddenly opened my mind up to a million possibilities.

Soon, Tom, Harrison and I got in the back of an Uber and it began taking us home. However, during the ride, I was sat in the middle of the two and they both couldn't resist groping my crotch. Tom's hand was squeezing my cock while Hazza's was touching my thigh. I reached out both of my hands and groped both of their crotches, too. Harrison was already pretty hard and he felt huge, which certainly turned me on. When we arrived at my apartment building, I entered the code to get in, while Tom squeezed my ass. We went up to my floor and I hurriedly unlocked the door with my key, my dick getting really hard.

The moment we were inside, Harrison took off his hat and dropped it onto the floor, then gripped me by the shirt, pulled me close and smashed his lips against mine. His mouth hungrily attacked mine and his hands travelled from my chest, down and around to my ass, before giving it a squeeze on both cheeks.  
"Wow, guys. Don't hold back." Tom scoffed, watching and leaning against the breakfast bar counter. My hands travelled up his shirt and began feeling up his abs as his tongue fucked my mouth. He was an amazing kisser - sucking and biting my bottom lip, exploring my mouth with his tongue. "You guys are making me feel like a third wheel, here." Tom pouted, half laughing.  
"Mmm, c'mere, baby." I smiled, breaking off of Harrison and holding an arm out for him to join. He eagerly strutted over and put his arms around Harrison and I and then kissed me. It was as sweet and passionate as the first time, however this time, both he and Harrison had a hand on my ass. As Tom's tongue dance with mine, Harrison was kissing my neck and gently suckling on different parts of it. Then, Tom broke off me so he could start kissing Harrison, and I watched the two beautiful men make out. Knowing I had to do something with my mouth, I decided to pull the neck hole of Harrison's tank down to expose a nipple and hungrily took it into my mouth.  
"Urgh, fuck yeah..." Harrison quietly purred, releasing my ass and putting his fingers in my hair. I reached over and also took one of Tom's nipples, through his shirt, into both my fingers and began gently pinching it. I was swirling my tongue around Harrison's nub when he tugged me upwards by the hair. "C'mere, baby." Then, the three of us began making out all at once. It was a very saliva-y mess as all three of our tongues battled it out. I let my hands travel down and begin feeling up both the boys' hard-ons, feeling incredibly hard myself. They both grunted into my mouth as I did so, and to retaliate, I felt both their hands travel beneath my shorts and boxers and begin squeezing one of my round butt cheeks, each.

There were another couple of minutes of wet making out until finally, Harrison needed more. He gripped both bottom corners of my shirt and quickly pulled them upwards, up over my head. The moment it was off, he leaned down and took one of my nipples in his mouth, this time.  
"Oh, shit..." I muttered.  
"Enjoying yourself?" Tom smirked.  
"Fuck yes..." I whimpered.  
"Good. Because I think we are, too." He joked before leaning down and then taking my second nipple into his mouth. Both of them were sucking hard, flicking their tongues across the big and Harrison, even, at one point, nibbled on it. My hands were gripping both of their heads of hair as my head rolled back.  
"Ohh fuckkk yeah.." I purred. Once they were done, they both, simultaneously took off their own shirts, leaving them shirtless. I feel like if I saw this before I had this job, I'd have jizzed my pants right there and then. They both looked incredible. There was Tom, with his skinny but muscular body, his abs sharply definitely and his nipples perked up as if begging for attention. Then there was Hazza, whose body I had never seen in real life before, only on a screen. His pecs were beautiful and although his abs weren't as defined, they were still really sexy and his v-line made my mouth water. He was also quite a bit taller and wider than Tom, so when his eyes went so dark with lust, he looked like he'd definitely be the dominating one. "Holy shit..." I muttered at the sight before me, reaching out with both of my hands and feeling Tom and Hazza's pecs at the same time.  
"You like what you see?" Harrison smirked and I just nodded. "Take us to your bedroom." He instructed.

I took both of their hands and led them down the corridor and into my bedroom.  
"God, I fucking love your ass." Harrison told me before suddenly pushing me on my back, so I felt face-forwards onto the mattress. Then within seconds, I felt both his hands grip my shorts and boxers and pulled them off in one smooth motion. I was naked, with my already used butt out in the open. Harrison slapped it across the cheeks. "Fuccckkkk..." he growled.  
"Dig in, baby." Tom told him. I moved up the bed so that Harrison could get on. He was laying on his front as he spread my ass cheeks open.  
"Oh-ho-ho shit..." I heard Harrison whisper in awe before suddenly spitting into it. It wasn't long before he began flicking his tongue against my hole.  
"Mmmmm shit..." I shuddered, just before I heard what sounded like a belt being unbuckled. I looked over just in time to see Tom, dropping his pants to the floor and standing there completely naked. His hard 7 and a half inch cock standing proudly. As Harrison pushed his tongue deeper into my hole, Tom got on the bed and positioned himself in front of me, sat down with his legs out on either side of me. He was presenting his glorious cock to me.  
"C'mon, Dylan." Tom said as his cock throbbed. "Give it a taste." So I propped myself up, using an arm, and wrapped my fingers around the based with my other hand. The ass-licking had stopped and I think it was because Harrison wanted to watch this. I slowly used my tongue to lick the underside of Tom's cock, from the base to the top. "Oh, fu-u-u-uck!" Tom's body shuddered. Then I opened my mouth and took the head of his cock inside and began suckling on that. "Yes, Dylan... That feels so good..."  
"Fuck that's hot..." Harrison muttered, watching me take more and more of Tom's long cock.  
"Let me watch you eat his ass." Tom said to Hazza, putting his hands in my hair. I soon felt his hands spread my cheeks apart again before his face dived into it. I felt his tongue hungrily begin lapping up my ass hole as I bobbed my head up and down on Tom's shaft. I couldn't help but moan quietly around Tom's cock as I felt my ass being pleasured by a very expertly moving tongue. "That's so fucking hot..." Tom whispered, having a pretty amazing view. I popped off his cock and moved onto his balls, taking them into my mouth and gently suckling on them, inhaling their sweaty scent. "Oh shit! Argh, Dylan, that's so good!" Tom grunted as I looked up at him, watching his head roll back, with his mouth open and his eyes shut.  
"Ya like that, baby?" I whispered, giving them some licks.  
"Mmmmm fuck, I love it!" Tom groaned. I suddenly felt a harsh spank on my ass and Harrison's face leaving it.  
"We're swapping places." He told Tom.  
"We are?"  
"You really think I'm gonna hear all that and not want a go, myself?" Harrison said, getting off the bed. Tom and I watched as he unbuttoned his shorts and let them fall down, revealing that he had come, commando.  
"I suppose that's fair." Tom half laughed before kissing Harrison. Then he crawled down the bed and got in between my legs, while Harrison sat in the same position Tom did. His huge 8 and a half cock stood in front of me, desperate for attention. However, before I even had a chance to taste it, I felt Tom's face bury into my ass.  
"Oh shit!" I gasped, feeling Tom's mouth ravage my hole.  
"He's good with his tongue, isn't he?" Harrison smirked at me.  
"Mmmhmmm..." I nodded, focusing on the pleasure the Spiderman was giving me.  
"Show me what you can do with yours, baby." Harrison said, gripping my hair and guiding my head down to his cock. I eagerly opened my lips and let it fill my mouth. "Mmmmm, that's it, Dylan. That's it, baby..." Harrison purred as I took in as much as I could. I felt the grip on my hair tighten as I moved my head up and down, slurping the precum at the tip of his cock. Meanwhile, Tom was still eating my ass like he had been starving for days, making me moan around Harrison's cock. I swirled my tongue around the tip of Harrison's cock and flicked my tongue across his slit, making the man shudder beneath me. "O-O-O-Oh God, can we keep him?" Harrison whimpered as I reached up and felt his pec.

"Wanna fuck him?" Tom asked, bringing his face out of my ass.  
"Oh fuck, yes!" Harrison exclaimed.  
"Please, I need it!" I begged. Tom got off the bed so that Harrison could do whatever he wanted. It wasn't long before Harrison pushed me over onto my back and I wrapped my legs around his waist. As the two of us passionately kissed, I heard Tom open my bedside drawer and take out some condoms and lube, then he got on the bed too, and knelt beside Harrison.  
"Here, baby." Tom said after tearing a condom open, as Harrison broke off and leaned back so he was knelt up straight.  
"Mmmm thanks, baby." Harrison smirked before connecting their lips. I watched as Tom and Harrison made out in front of me, while Tom rolled the condom onto Harrison's huge dick. Then I watched as the two continued making out, but Tom squeezed some lube onto his hand, then rubbed it onto Harrison's shaft, making Hazza moan quietly into his mouth. The sight was so incredible it made my cock throb.  
"C'mon, I wanna see this." Tom whispered, breaking off and putting a hand on Harrison's shoulder and looking down at me.  
"Mmmm, I wanna feel it, too." Harrison said before forcing my legs up onto his shoulders.  
"Mmmm, fuck me, Hazza..." I muttered, looking up at his incredible body. Then soon, I felt his huge dick begin to push inside me. "Oh, shit..." I hissed as I felt more and more of it slowly fill me up, with a hot sensation accompanying it.  
"Fuccccckkkkk..." Harrison groaned, deeply.  
"Shit that's hot..." Tom commented, watching his balls soon press against my ass. "Feel good, baby?" He asked Hazza.  
"Better than your ass, that's for sure." Harrison smirked, earning a harsh slap on the ass by Tom as they both chuckled.  
"Fuck him, then." Tom told him, waiting.  
"Please!" I added. So soon, Harrison began moving his hips backwards and forwards and I felt his huge cock leave and fill me up again, and again and again - each time making me feel better and better and better. "Oh, fuck, it's so big!" I moaned as he looked me in the eyes.  
"Yeah, you fucking like it, don't you?" Harrison growled, getting faster as Tom just watched on the bed, stroking his cock.  
"Oh, fuck yeah. Give it to me, Harrison. Feels amazing!" I moaned before he leaned down towards me, pushing my knees to my chest, so he could kiss me. Our lips clumsily played together as Harrison continued to fuck me.  
"Hazza I need a go." Tom whined.  
"What?" Harrison muttered, looking over at him, not stopping.  
"I need a go! C'mon before I cum for nothing." Tom whimpered.  
"Fuck that, I've only just started!" Harrison denied.  
"C'mon, I need that ass." Tom pleaded.  
"Urgh, let's just fuck him together." Harrison suggested, making my eyes widen.  
"Oh, fuck yes! What do you say, Dylan? We'll double your pay?" Tom offered.  
"You can do whatever you fucking want to me! Destroy my ass!" I grunted.

"Lay on the bed." Harrison instructed Tom and he didn't need telling twice. Soon, Tom was laid down on the bed directly next to me. He gave me a quick peck on the lips.  
"Good luck." He whispered. Harrison picked me up using his strong arms, wrapping around my waist. I was suddenly very nervous as Harrison held me, still inside me. He put me back down, placing me on top of Tom. My back could feel his every individual ab and my shoulder blades could feel his pecs and nipples. His arms immediately wrapped around me, almost protectively, one hand gently playing with one of my nipples. I had never done this before, so I was pretty fucking scared, but also hugely excited. Harrison's cock briefly left my ass, so he and Tom could aim the second dick better. Harrison picked up the second condom and began unwrapping it, before pausing.  
"Urgh, you want this?" He asked us both.  
"Dylan?" Tom asked me.  
"Just fuck me, I don't give a shit." I said, desperate.  
"Good." Harrison said, peeling off his own condom. Then soon, I felt it something push inside me.  
"Awwwwh yeaaaaaaah..." Tom purred as he began re-entering me. I could feel his breath against my neck as my head rolled back against his shoulder.  
"Shit Tom, I missed your cock." I muttered when the whole thing was inside me, throbbing.  
"Ready for your ass to be destroyed?" Harrison asked, holding my feet in the air.  
"Just go slowly." I requested, anxiously.  
"Of course, baby." He said before I felt the second head of his cock pressing against my ass. Tom began sucking on my neck and pinching my nipple, in an attempt to distract me from the pain as I felt the second force it's way inside of me.  
"Hooooooly fucking shit!" I grunted, gripping the bed sheets hard.  
"You okay, Dylan?" Tom asked, reaching down and fondling my balls.  
"Just don't stop... Keep going..." I muttered, knowing it would get better. I could feel both dicks fill me up and it felt like there was an incredible fire in my gut.  
"Oh my God..." Harrison grunted, looking kinda sweaty already.  
"I know..." Tom breathed, gently thrusting upwards. Harrison was finally all the way inside me, surprising me. I was pretty sure the two would have caused some kind of internal bleeding but so far, I seemed like I'd survive.  
"Fuck me, boys." I hissed. Soon, Harrison began thrusting back and forth, slowly, and sure enough, it started getting better. Tom's warm breath became quicker against my skin as Harrison's dick thrust into me, rubbing against Tom's cock as he did.  
"Holy crap this is the best sex I've ever had!" Harrison moaned loudly before kissing my leg, near the calf.  
"Definitely." Tom grunted, also thrusting, clumsily, due to his awkward position. "Enjoying it, Dylan?" Tom said, stroking my pre-cum leaking cock. My brain could barely process words as my ass was being properly and truly abused.  
"Fuck yes! Ohh, fuck yes!" I blurted out. It was like a sensory overload!  
"Good boy!" Harrison smirked, reaching down and pinching my nipple. The bed had been bashing against the wall this entire time, so hopefully, my neighbours were out. But that wasn't the only sound filling the room by a long shot. I think Harrison was the loudest, grunting and moaning away, while I was whimpering and Tom was panting into my ear. There was also the sound of Harrison's balls that were slapping against my ass and echoing off the bedroom walls. I was also beginning to smell a lot of sweat from all of us. I could feel my back almost becoming slippery on Tom, as it was beginning to sweat, as was Tom's body. I could also really smell the sweat from Tom's pits as he continued to jerk me off. I also saw that Harrison's hair had completely stuck to his forehead and his pecs were shimmering from the thin glaze of sweat.  
"Oh shit, I'm gonna cum!" I moaned, gripping the bed sheets again.  
"Fuck, me too, Dylan!" Harrison grunted, going even faster so his hips were almost a blur. Tom also continued to try thrusting as best as he could.  
"Do it, Hazza! Fucking cum inside me!" I breathed.  
"Oh JESUS fucking CHRIST! Yes, Dylan! Oh fucking yes!" Harrison did one last plunge deep inside me before I felt his cock throb inside, shooting load after load inside me. That, combined with Harrison's sweaty body in view, feeling Tom's incredibly body against my back, his hand jerking me off and the second dick inside me, was enough to make my whole body shudder and spasm as I began shooting jizz all over myself and Tom's hand. When Harrison was finished, he slowly pulled out of me and then collapsed onto the bed beside me.  
"Well, I'm certainly not fucking done, yet." Tom said before pulling out of me. I had felt the most intense feeling of emptiness I had ever felt in my life. Tom got out from beneath me and got into Harrison's previous position: my legs were wrapped around his waist as his cock soon began re-entering me.  
"Oh fuck yes, Tom..." I whimpered, looking up at the impossibly handsome man. I could see him properly in the face for the first time in a while and I could see that he was practically shining in sweat. His hair was also glued to his forehead.  
"Just like old times, huh Dylan?" He smirked before leaning down and smashing his lips against mine. His hips began mercilessly smashing into me, as he was clearly ready to cum. We both moaned loudly into each other's mouths, at one point he was biting on my lip so much I think it might bruise and swell later on. "I'm gonna do it, Dylan. I'm gonna fucking cum inside you." Tom growled, pressing his forehead against mine, his breath hitting directly into my face.  
"Do it, Tom. Cum inside me!" I begged before he used his finger to scoop up some of the cum I had shot on myself. He pushed his finger into my mouth and I happily began sucking on it, which he seemed to love. "Oh fucking hell, you're so hot, Dylan! Shit! I'm gonna cum! Oh, fuck!" Tom moaned before suddenly, like Harrison, pushing everything he had deep inside me and yelling out. I felt the second load of cum begin shooting inside me, filling my ass up, completely. When he was finished, he too pulled out of me and flopped onto the other side of me, onto the bed.

"We need to do this way more often." Harrison told me as he was putting on his tank top. The two boys were putting on the rest of their clothes in the living room, as that's where their t-shirts ended up.  
"Absolutely." I nodded just wearing my dressing gown, semi-struggling to just walk. My ass was very sore.  
"Yeah, that was amazing." Tom nodded, having the last sip of water in his glass.  
"Glad you guys enjoyed destroying my ass." I laughed, making them chuckle, too.  
"Well for that, we have to give you this." Tom said before taking out $150.  
"Oh, yeah..." Harrison said before taking out his own $150 before the two handed it over.  
"300?" I realised, surprised.  
"Your ass deserves it. And if I were you, I'd take a couple days off." Tom advised.  
"I think I may have to." I half laughed.  
"Can we get him in a better apartment?" Harrison asked, looking around. "No offence."  
"I was actually saving up for a better place." I admitted. "The pay for this is better than I was expecting."  
"Yeah. Well if we find anywhere that's suitable and would be good for you, we'll let ya know." Tom told me.  
"Thank you!" I smiled. Then, the two boys gave me one last kiss for goodbye and left through my door. The moment I shut the door, I collapsed onto my sofa, feeling exhausted yet proud.


	7. Cameron Dallas

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Cameron Dallas wants a night to remember.

It was nearly 9 in the evening as I was eating dinner at home. It had been a couple days since my encounter with Tom and Harrison, as I needed to give my ass a break. I was on my own, sat on my couch as I watched TV, eating a pizza out of it's delivery box. The last couple days were nice, though I missed doing my job, however I certainly needed the break. I was only wearing a pair of red boxer briefs and a baggy Harry Potter themed shirt. I was in the middle of watching an episode of Friends when my phone suddenly began ringing. I hit pause and answered it, curiously.  
"Hello?" I said.  
"Is this Dylan?" A voice said.  
"That's me." I smiled.  
"Listen, man, I know it's your day off, but... This is like... A desperate situation..." He told me.  
"Ahahaha, well... I may be able to let this slide." I said, flirtatiously.  
"Thank you so much! Can I come over now, then?" He asked.  
"Absolutely. Can I get a name?" I asked.  
"Oh - Cameron Dallas." He answered before hanging up. My eyes widened at the name. Cameron Dallas?! He's one of the most desired dudes ever! I couldn't help but get excited. 

About 30 minutes later there was already a knock on my door. I was less nervous and more intrigued at what a night with Cameron Dallas would be like. I hurried over and opened the door. Cameron Dallas stood there, wearing a pale pink tank top and a pair of black shorts.  
"Hi!" Cameron smiled.  
"Hey. Come on in." I said, holding the door open for him.  
"Lookin' good." Cameron said, checking out my bare legs as I shut the door behind him.  
"It's so nice to finally meet you. Everyone's been talking about you." Cameron half laughed as he looked around my small apartment.  
"Oh... Everyone?" I blushed.  
"When Nick Jonas likes a guy, it doesn't take long for the word to get around." Cameron scoffed.  
"Oh, right. So... What did you have in mind?" I asked.  
"Well... I thought maybe..." He said, coming up to me and wrapping his arms around my waist.  "... we could start by kissing a little bit." The man whispered, his warm breath hitting my face, smelling of fresh mint.  
"Oh?" I smiled, looking into his deep, brown eyes.  
"Then maybe, we can get out of these clothes." Cameron continued, lowering his hands until they were placed on my butt.  
"Then what?" I muttered, already intoxicated by him.  
"Then I'm gonna fuck you so hard you're gonna scream my name." Cameron growled before squeezing my ass then smashing his lips hard into mine. Our lips hungrily attacked each other as both pair of hands touched each other's bodies. It didn't take me long at all to feel myself become painfully turned on by the beautiful man as he nibbled my bottom lip. "Bedroom. Now." He demanded in a low voice, before slapping my ass hard.  
"Follow me." I whispered, seductively, before taking his hand and leading him inside. 

I had barely stepped into the room before Cameron was pulling my shirt off. He brought it up to his nose and inhaled sharply.  
"Fuck you smell so good." Cameron muttered before dropping it to the floor. Then, he leaned in and took one of my nipples into his mouth and eagerly begun sucking on it.  
"Mmmmm, yeah, Cameron..." I purred, gripping his hair with one hand. Then he switched nipples but used his hand to pinch the original. I was desperate to see him shirtless so I began tugging at his tank and he soon stood up straight so I could pull it over his head. His body was near perfection. His pecs, his abs, his v-line, his nipples and even his happy trail were making my dick throb in my boxers.  
"C'mon, then." Cameron gripped me by the hair and forced my head into his nipple and I eagerly began sucking on it. "Fuck yeah, taste it, bitch." He said as I let my hands roam around every inch of his body. Cameron began pushing my head lower until he finally said... "Get on your fucking knees." 

Without a second thought, I dropped to my knees. I watched as he unbuttoned his shorts and then quickly let them drop along with his briefs, letting his 8 inch, thick cock out. However, I barely had time to look at it before Cameron forced it into my mouth. I instantly choked at the surprised entry and didn't have a chance to recover as he began fucking my mouth repeatedly.  
"Oh fuck yeah! Choke on my dick, bitch!" Cameron grunted as I slowly got used to the size of his meat, fucking my head. His fingers gripped my hair tightly as he dominated me. "Yeah, take it. Fucking take it!" He continued to say in his lusty voice. I looked up at him, his incredible body looked amazing in the dimly lit room, as all the muscles flexed and moved while he thrusted into my throat. I reached up and began groping his pecs, wanting to be able to actually do something. "Yeah... Fuck, you're such a slut... Argh fuck yeah." Cameron said before eventually pulling the cock out of my mouth. A string of saliva connected my bottom lip to the tip of his cock. "Look at you. Such a little bitch." He smirked. "Get on the bed." He instructed.  
"Yes sir." I said, before getting on the bed. 

I laid down on my back and looked up at him. He just stared at me and stroked his cock for a couple of moments. My dick was throbbing in it's briefs.  
"You're fucking gorgeous." Cameron whispered before reaching out and gripping the hem of my boxers. He finally let my cock free, pulling them down my legs. Yet again, he brought the item of clothing up to his nose and inhaled it, deeply. "Fuck that's so good. I'm keeping these." Cameron decided before throwing them onto his own clothing pile.  
"Can I keep yours?" I smirked.  
"I was hoping you would." Cameron half laughed before climbing onto the bed and getting on top of me. Our lips connected and soon, we were making out again. I wrapped my legs around his waist as we passionately kissed, feeling our bare bodies rut against each other. "Fuck, Dylan, I need to fuck you so bad..." Cameron growled.  
"Do it... Fuck me, baby." I whimpered. He practically grabbed me and rolled me over, effortlessly with his strong arms. SMACK! His hand came down onto my ass cheek and the slap echoed around my room.  
"Damn, that's a nice ass." Cameron muttered, giving it an aggressive squeeze.  
"Yeah, you like it?" I said and he responded by giving it another smack.  
"Where's your lube?" He questioned. I pointed to my bedside table. Cameron reached over, opened the drawer and took out the bottle of lube. "You ready for this?" He asked me as I felt the tip of his cock brush between my ass cheeks, as he squeezed the lube onto his open palm.  
"Yeah, Cameron. I need you inside me." I pleaded. I felt his cold, lubed finger press against my hole and slowly push inside.  
"Ohhh fuckkkk, you're still tight after all the pounding you've been through?" Cameron said, impressed as he continued pushing his finger deeper and deeper into me.  
"Ohhhhhh fuck..." I purred as I felt his knuckle between my cheeks. He pulled back his finger, then pushed it back inside and repeated the action again and again. Then, he pushed a second, lubed finger inside me. "Shiiit..." I shuddered as the two digits went deep inside me.  
"You like that?" Cameron asked, with a dirty smile.  
"Fuck yeah, baby..." I moaned.  
"Want the real thing?"  
"So bad..." I nodded. 

Cameron took out his fingers and then lubed up his cock. I guess we were doing this bareback.  
"Hands and knees." Cameron commanded. So I lifted myself up, getting into the position he asked. Cameron, on his knees, shuffled closer and I soon felt the tip of his shaft against my hole. "Oof, I've been looking forward to this ever since I heard about you." He smirked.  
"Make the most of it." I said, giving my ass a wiggle.  
"I was planning on it." Cameron said before pushing his cock into me. "Ohhhhh yeaaaaahhhh..." I felt his nails dig into my ass cheeks as I felt his shaft force it's way inside my hole.  
"Shit, you're big.." I grunted when I felt his abdomen press against my ass.  
"Mmmm, you're tight..." Cameron groaned.  
"F-Fuck me..." I told him. He began thrusting, pulling his hips back and then forcing his cock back inside me. "Ohhh fuckkk..." I moaned.  
"Oh that feels so good..." Cameron said beginning to pick up the speed.  
"Harder, baby..." I whimpered.  
"You asked for it..." His his snapped back, then slammed into me. We both swore as he continued to move his hips back and forth, hard and fast.  
"Oh fuck yeah! Cameron! Mmmmm Cameron, yeah!!" I moaned loudly, pushing my own ass backwards to meet his thrusts.  
"Yeah, take it Dylan! Oh shit... You're so fucking tight!!!" Cameron said, groping both my ass cheeks with his hands. I could hear his balls slapping against my ass and the bed banging against the wall. Hearing Cameron moan was like music to my ears, it was a filled with pleasure and it made me proud of what I did for a living. Cameron leaned over and I soon felt his abs against my back and his lips began kissing my shoulder, with an arm wrapped around my body, fingers gripping my chest. "Mmmm Dylan... Take it, baby..." He moaned into my ear, I could even feel his breath against it, which sent goosebumps over my skin.  
"Mmmm... It's so good, Cameron.." I muttered as he nibbled on my earlobe. Suddenly, his hand grabbed my chin and forced my head to turn towards him, so he could connect our lips. Our kiss was sloppy and messy, tongues everywhere and saliva all of our lips.  
"Shit, I think I'm gonna cum already." He whimpered, burying his forehead against my shoulder.  
"Mmmm... Me too, Cameron..." I grunted.  
"Yeah? Lemme help you out." Cameron muttered before taking my cock into his hand and jacking it off.  
"Oh fuck... Fuck... Yeah, Cameron..." I moaned loudly, my knuckles going white when my nails gripped the bed sheets. My back arched into him before suddenly... "ARRRGHHH!!! Urghhhh, fuckkk, Cameron!!" I moaned out, loudly, as I began shooting my load all over the bed below me.  
"Oh shit, Dylan! Oh fuck, I'm cumming... Shit, shit..." Cameron grunted, leaning back and focusing on his thrusts. Soon, I felt his cock plunge deep inside me. "ARRRGHHHH YESSS!!!! Oh, yes, Dylan!! Take it!" He moaned loudly and I could feel it throb inside me, whilst shooting inside me. 

When Cameron was done, he collapsed onto the bed beside me, and I flopped down, too. There was a good 3 minutes of us just panting and simply contemplating what had just happened.  
"That was the quickest I've cum in a long time..." Cameron admitted as I rolled over. A bit of my stomach had my own cum on it, from the bed.  
"It was pretty intense." I half laughed, looking over at him.  
"Now I cant wait for the next time I see you." Cameron chuckled before rolling over and getting on top of me. "I could get used to this." He whispered before kissing me. I wrapped my arms around his waist and let his lips dance against mine. We were making out for ages! Cameron was just permanently attacking my lips. He eventually stopped but I think it was just to check the time. It was midnight. "Would it be okay if I stayed over tonight?" He asked.  
"Of course." I smiled.  
"Thanks. I feel too tired to drive back. You wore me out." Cameron half laughed before pecking my lips. "Maybe next time you can fuck me?" He suggested.  
"If you insist..." I smirked, running my hands down his back before groping his iconic ass. He gave a quiet chuckle before giving me another kiss. We soon cleaned off and went to bed... I couldn't believe I was going to sleep next to Cameron Dallas. First Shawn, now Cameron? It was crazy... I fucking love my job.


	8. Chris Hemsworth

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> When Dylan finds out that a certain Chris will be turning up at his house, he later realises nothing could have prepared him for that night...

I was in the nearby supermarket, collecting things to make dinner for tonight, when I received a text. I paused and took out my phone to see it was Tom Holland.  
'Hey cutie 😉' It said.  
'Heyyy. How's it going?' I texted as I continued my shopping.  
'Ohhh, how I wish I could have you today 😩 However, I think someone else has already booked you in 😉'  
'They have? I ain't received any texts other than from you, today.'   
'Well, expect one. And if I were you, I'd prepare for a crazy night 😈🔥'  
'Who's gonna be texting me?'  
'I'll let you find out for yourself 😉'

It wasn't until I left the supermarket and started walking towards my apartment when I got the phone call.  
"Hello?" I said, answering it.  
"Dylan, right?" He asked... His voice was deep and I could detect an accent.  
"That's me. Who's this?" I asked.  
"Chris. Chris Hemsworth." He answered. I stopped dead in pavement and almost dropped my plastic bags of food.  
"H-Hemsworth?" I stammered.   
"That's right. You're available tonight, right?" He asked, in that beautiful Australian accent.  
"Of course... Umm... Yeah, what time?" I asked, intimated.   
"Not sure. Just keep your door unlocked." He told me before hanging up. I gulped. Chris Hemsworth?! The man was built like a fucking truck! His abs had abs! Would I be enough to satisfy a man like that?!

I came home and placed my bags on the kitchen counter... He could turn up any minute! I tried to distract myself by organising everything in my bags into cupboards and the fridge, wondering what the night would be like. I wasn't sure if I was aroused or scared. Hours passed and I was in the middle of making dinner, when the door to my apartment just opened. In came the Aussie hunk. He was fucking huge. Chris was wearing a pale grey v-neck and a pair of jeans. His short dark hair and beard framed his face beautifully.   
"Dylan?" He asked.  
"Y-Yeah." I nodded.  
"This is your apartment?" Chris asked, not sounding too impressed.  
"Urr... Yeah..." I said, awkwardly.  
"We're gonna have to get you a new one." He said, simply as I came out from behind the kitchen counter and into the living area.  
"Are you-Are you serious?" I stammered.  
"Yeah. I actually have a holiday home that I never use over here, you can live there for now on. That alright?" Chris told me, simply.  
"Wow... Thank you! That would be amazing!" I beamed.   
"That can be my payment." Chris smirked before gripping my shirt at the neck hole. RIIIIIIIIIP!!! The God of Thunder ripped it in two and let it fall to the floor.   
"Woah..." I muttered.   
"On your knees." He instructed. I nodded before slowly lowering to my knees.

I was inches away from his crotch. I watched as he unbuttoned his jeans and then pulled out his 8 inch cock - and that was when it was soft! My mouth was watering. I wrapped my fingers around the base and gave it one long lick. "You will call me Daddy, for now on. Got it?" Chris told me.  
"Yes, Daddy." I nodded before opening my lips and taking the head of his shaft into my mouth. It gradually grew another 3 inches in my mouth, making my gag around it.  
"Mmmm, yeah, Dylan... Choke on it, boy." Chris growled gripping my hair. He pushed his cock deep down my throat, bringing tears to my eyes as I gagged around the shaft. He gripped my hair and began slowly thrusting his hips back and forth, forcing me to choke on his cock again and again. "That's it, boy... Choke for Daddy..." Chris groaned before gripping the corners of his shirt and pulling it over his head. Fuck he was ripped! His huge pecs, his perfectly sized nipples and his beautifully defined abs were almost enough to make me jizz in my pants. "Yeah, you like what you see, don't you?"  
"I do, Daddy..." I coughed, when he let his cock slide out my mouth.   
"You have five minutes to kiss and lick whatever you want. Go." Chris told me. Seizing the opportunity, I ran my tongue up his abs and traced every single defined ab.   
"You're beautiful, Daddy." I told him, before paying some attention to his nipples.   
"Yeaaaaah, worship my body, boy." Chris said, clearly enjoying my tongue.   
"Lemme see your biceps, Daddy?" I asked him. He chuckled and he put his arms in the classic flexing position and his incredible biceps were like mountains. I couldn't help myself from kissing and sucking on it. I kissed my way up the arm then had to go on my tip toes in order to kiss the hunk on the lips. Chris held me as we hungrily made out with each other. His hands went down then suddenly picked me up, by holding my ass. I wrapped my legs around him as he easily carried me into the bedroom.

He threw me onto the bed, so hard I actually bounced. I watched as Chris examined my room, as if he were searching for something... He started opening drawers and I was left wondering what he could possibly be looking for until finally, he pulled out a red scarf that I hadn't worn since I lived in the U.K.   
"What-What are you doing... Daddy?" I asked, nervously.   
"I gave you, your 5 minutes. Let's hope you used them wisely. Because now you're mine and you will only touch what I want you to touch." Chris said before getting on the bed and shuffling over to me on his knees, his huge cock bouncing, holding the red scarf at both ends. "Hands out." And like a well trained dog, I obeyed, hoping to get my treat. Chris began tying the silky scarf around my wrists, tightly. Watching his eyes focus on it was making my still clothed cock, throb. Then he moved my hands upwards towards the headboard and then using the excess part of the scarf, tied it to one of the wooden bars of the headboard. Because he was leaning forwards as he did so, my face was inches away from his pecs. I couldn't help but lean forward and flick my tongue across his nipple. When he was done, Chris took a step back to admire his work. "Fuck that's hot..." Chris said, stroking his cock.   
"Mmmm, Daddy, you should see what I'm seeing." I smirked, staring at his incredible body. Chris grabbed my shorts and pulled them down, finally releasing my hard cock.   
"Tom wasn't lying when he said you were perfect, huh?" Chris said, giving my cock a couple strokes. My hands immediately went to move but... They couldn't... This was gonna be a lot tougher than I realised. "I'd best let you continue your job." Chris said before moving up and then straddling my chest. His cock was a hair away from my lips. I opened my lips and let his cock plunge into my throat. I immediately choked on it and, again, my hands instinctively thrusted upwards but were held back by the scarf. "That's right, boy. You're Daddy's now." Chris growled, thrusting his hips back and forth - fucking my mouth.

Finally, Chris pulled out and let me cough it out.   
"Bit too big for you then, huh?" Chris smirked, slapping his meat on my face.  
"More than a bit. You're huge, Daddy." I panted.   
"I wanna taste your ass. See why Tom loves it so much." Chris decided, moving down to my feet. Instead of bending down to my ass, he gripped me by the hips and picked it up so that my ass was in the air and in front of his face. My knees bent down so they were by my chest. Chris smirked before blowing against my whole, making my entire body shudder.   
"Fu-u-u-uck!!" I muttered. After a smirk, Chris buried his tongue into my hole. "Mmmmmmm.... Ohhhh.... Fuck, Daddy!" I moaned loudly, already getting sick of my hands being tied up.   
"Fuck, it really is a fucking good ass." Chris said as he hungrily ate me out - his mouth sounded like an animal.   
"Your mouth is amaaaazing, Daddy..." I moaned.   
"It's tight... Even after all the guys who've fucked your ass." Chris growled before slapping a cheek.   
"Mmm, yeah, Daddy..." I groaned.

Eventually, Chris dropped my hips and let them bounce on the mattress.   
"Ready, boy?" He asked, reaching over to the lube on my bedside table.   
"Yeah, Daddy... Give it to me." I nodded. I watched as he gave himself a generous amount of lube, making sure it was nice and slippery. Chris then raised my feet, bending my legs back a bit. I ended up placing them on his shoulders. I felt the tip of his huge cock brush against my hole.   
"I love your body, Daddy..." I whimpered, wishing I could reach over and feel his muscular, perfect body... But I couldn't.   
"Yeah, I know, you wanna touch me, don't you?" Chris smirked before pushing his thick cock slowly into me. I clenched my teeth shut as I gripped onto the headboard.   
"Fuck, fuck, fuck, fuck, fuck, fuckkkk..." I whimpered, my knuckles going white.   
"Shit, Dylan... That's goooood..." Chris groaned, as more and more of him entered me. My asshole felt like it was on fire! Eventually, he was balls deep and the feeling was intense.   
"Fuck, you're huge, Daddy..." I muttered.   
"You're nice and tight... Tight for Daddy..." Chris purred in his damn, sexy Australian accent. His hips slowly began to thrust back and forth. It didn't take long for the pain to be overcome with pleasure, as the huge cock rubbed against my prostate again and again.   
"Fuck, yeah, Daddy... Mmmm, it's so good..." I moaned.   
"Yeah, you like Daddy's cock, don't you?" Chris smirked before quickening his pace. His low hanging balls repeatedly slapped against my ass as I watched his abs tense and flex as he moved.   
"I do, Daddy! I love it... I love Daddy's cock..." I moaned loudly at the intense pleasure. The way he looked down at me, with eyes dark in lust, really emphasised how powerless I was. I knew I was gonna be limping for days after this. He started going faster and harder. My moans were no longer coherent as I watched the man destroy my asshole. I was feeling myself begin to drip in sweat and even the God was starting to get a shiny forehead.   
"This is so much better than Elsa..." He muttered, referring to his wife, before he leaned down and gave me a kiss. After some making out, he began kissing down my neck before he began nibbling on the flesh. I wanted so badly to grip his hair or claw at his back but I couldn't. I just had to lay there and let him do whatever the hell he wanted.   
"Oh, fuck!!" I cried as he left the hickey on my neck.   
"That can serve as a reminder of who your Daddy is..." Chris smirked before kissing my lips again. I moaned into his mouth as he continued thrusting his enormous shaft in and out of me. Even though he was focusing on both his hips and lips, both were working like experts. "Fuck me, I think I'm gonna cum already." Chris half laughed. I had been on the brink of cumming for the last half an hour, or at least that's how it felt  
"Mmmm, me too, Daddy..." I blurted out, between unintelligible moans.  
"You ready for Daddy's seed, boy? Are you?!" Chris grunted, leaning back a bit and going even faster. His nails were digging into my thighs, enough to leave bruises.   
"Yes Daddyyyy!!!! I want it so baddd!!" I moaned, loud enough for the neighbours on the other side of the building to hear me.   
"Arreegh FUCK! FUCK DYLAN!!" Chris shouted like an animal as I felt his cock twitch inside me. Load after load he began filling me up, which is turn, sent me over the edge.   
"Yessss Daddy! Mmmm fuck! Mmmm give it to me!" I cried out, thrusting my hips upward and letting my untouched dick begin shooting all over myself.

Chris pulled out of me, gave a small chuckle as he looked at me, then finally untied me.   
"Thank you... Daddy." I said when I had full mobility of my arms - I didn't realise how much they ached. Chris laid down beside me.  
"That's some of the best ass I've had since I met Tom." Chris chuckled. The mental image of Tom and Chris flickered through my mind, and I loved it.   
"I think that's definitely the biggest cock I've ever taken." I admitted.   
"You seemed to enjoy it." Chris smirked before scooping up some cum and licking it off his fingers.   
"Fuck yeah, I did. Although I don't think I'll walk for a long time." I chuckled.  
"Well, hopefully it won't be too long. You're gonna have to pack your things and say goodbye to this place." Chris told me.  
"Wait... You were being serious?" I asked as he took another scoop of my cum.  
"A boy with a talent like yours, needs to be in a far nicer place if you're gonna please us." Chris said before swallowing that load too.  
"I wouldn't be able to afford rent at your place though." I told him.  
"Well, no shit. We'll all pay for your living space and your food, so long as you give us that hot juicy ass of yours." Chris told me.  
"I'm more than okay with that." I smiled.  
"Mmmmm that's because you're a good boy." Chris said before rolling on top of me and kissing me, passionately.


	9. The Chainsmokers

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> When Dylan is packing to move into Chris Hemsowrth’s holiday home, he enlists the help of the Chainsmokers!

About 70% of my stuff was in cardboard boxes. Today was my last day in this apartment and I don't think I was gonna miss it. I'd be moving into Chris Hemsworth's holiday home.  I was sweaty as hell as I was packing everything and taking apart furniture. That was until I got a text. I dabbed my forehead with the yellow tank top I was wearing before answering it. It was from Shawn Mendes!   
'Heyyy 😊' it said. I immediately answered the cutie.  
'Hey man. How are you?'   
'I'm amaaaazing thanks to you! Umm I longer questioning shit. I actually feel comfortable with what I am 🥰💕'   
My stomach did a flip when I read that. Who'd have thought being an Escort would make me feel so proud?   
'That's great! I'm so happy for you!'  
'Thank you! I heard you were moving?'  
'Yep... Just packing shit up now, hence why I sent the mass text saying I'm "unavailable" 😅'   
'Yeah, hows the packing up going? Need any help?'   
'Shawn Id love to have fun, but I can't right now 😉'  
'Ahaha, I'm in New York at the moment so that's not what I'm suggesting. I know some guys though who would love to help?'   
'Really?'  
'Yeah they'll help you load the truck and everything ☺️'  
'That would actually be really useful 😅'   
'Alright, I'll give 'em a call 😊'  
'Thank you! I'll owe you 😉'

I was putting what was left of my books into a box when there was a knock on my door. I walked over and opened it to see two men... It took a moment before I realised... They were the CHAINSMOKERS! Drew Taggart and Alex Pall.   
"Heyy." Drew smiled.  
"How's it going?" Alex added as they both came inside.   
"G-Great. Yeah, slowly getting there." I said, gesturing towards the boxes. Alex was wearing a cap (backwards), a simple grey top and a pair of black shorts. Then Drew was wearing t-shirt with a skull pattern on it, then a pair of black jeans. They both looked sexy as hell.   
"Looks like you're nearly done?" Drew noticed.  
"Nearly, I just need to put a lot of my kitchen stuff in a box." I nodded.  
"Well let's help you." Alex grinned. So, he and Drew went into the kitchen and I was soon helping them empty cutlery forks into bags and placing them into boxes.  
"So how long have you been escorting now?" Drew asked as he opened a cupboard and began emptying it.  
"Urrrr... A couple weeks, now. It's all been happening very fast." I admitted.   
"I bet. Who was your first?" Alex asked.  
"Tom Holland." I smiled, feeling oddly warm at the memory. He was definitely my favourite so far.   
"God, so lucky... I've been wanting his ass." Alex groaned.  
"Ahaha, I want it to be honest. I've never had the privilege to fuck him, yet." I scoffed.   
"One day, dude." Alex said before unplugging my toaster.  
"Well, he's paying me so whatever he wants." I chuckled.  
"In fairness, if I had a night with you, I'd make sure it was me fucking that pretty ass of yours." Drew smirked before I felt his hand grope my ass.   
"Ahahaha, I'd happily let you." I blushed.  
"At least save it till we're done." Alex chuckled.  
"Fiiiiine!" Drew groaned. 

They were both actually really fun to hang out with and made packing a lot less mundane. They helped me carry boxes down the stairs and onto the moving van that I would be driving to Chris Hemsworth's holiday home.   
"Thank you so much." I said when I closed the van's doors. We were all a bit sweaty after lugging the heavy boxes around.   
"No problem man. I mean, the quicker we got you packed, the quicker we could fuck you, so..." Alex shrugged.  
"Ahahaha, so that's why you helped me?" I smirked, even though I already knew.  
"Obviously. Now let's give you one last fuck in this famous apartment." Drew said before grabbing my hand and heading back to the apartment building. 

He led me, by hand, up the stairs, followed by Alex and the three of us were soon in my barren, empty apartment. Then, the moment he could, Drew grabbed me by the tank top and smashed his lips against mine.   
"Fucking finally." Alex smirked, walking over and grabbing me by the ass before joining the kiss. The three tongues sloppily played with each other as the six hands explored each other's bodies. Drew gripped one corner of my shirt and Alex held the other, before the two pulled them upwards until my tank top came over my head.   
"Fuccckkkkk..." Drew muttered before running a hand down my body.  
"Shawn wasn't lying when he said he was hot..." Alex said, checking me out.  
"Your turn." I told the boys. They both chuckled before pulling their shirts over their heads. 

I felt almost lightheaded as I looked upon the two incredible men. My eyes first landed upon Alex's ripped body. His pecs, his abs and his large nipples, all slightly shimmering in sweat with a light dusting of hair. His different, unique tattoos on his body turned me on, too. Then I looked over to Drew, who was also a bit hairy, with wide, flat pecs, pink nipples and abs were mouth watering.   
"Fuck me..." I muttered, unable to make my mind up as to which body I wanted to focus on.   
"That's kinda the idea." Drew chuckled before cupping my head and kissing me passionately.  
"I'll get the other end." Alex smirked before coming behind me and then gripping me by my shorts. Whoosh! Down they went along with my boxer briefs. "Mmmmm that's a nice ass..." I heard Alex say as Drew continued to hungrily kiss me. My hands were feeling up his body as Alex's were spreading my cheeks. I moaned into Drew's lips when I felt a tongue slowly lick up between my cheeks.   
"You're a good boy..." Drew whispered before taking my hard cock into his hand and giving it a couple strokes. I whimpered before taking one of his nipples into my mouth, wanting to return the pleasure somehow as I felt Alex bury his face into me, eating me out. "Fuckkkk yeah..." Drew growled, putting another hand in the back of my hair as I sucked on his perky nipple. I started to unbutton Drew's jeans and then pushed my hand underneath his boxers so I could wrap my fingers around his shaft. "Argh, I'm gonna fuck your brains out..." Drew growled. "All fours. Now." He instructed. 

I was impressed by how Alex's face never detached from my ass as I went down to my knees and hands, thankful it was carpet beneath us. I watched as Drew took off his jeans and briefs, letting his hard 8 and a half inch cock out. There was a nice bush of pubes at the base and his balls were a little hairy too. Then Drew went down to his knees and let his cock throb in front of me.  
"Open wide." Drew said with a cheeky smile. My lips opened and Drew shoved his cock deep into my mouth, making me gag immediately around his shaft. "Thaaaat's it, baby..." He purred as I sucked hard on his cock that was thrusting back and forth. Meanwhile Alex was still hungrily eating me out. "How's he taste?" Drew asked his band mate.   
"Fuck, it's amaaaazing..." Alex said, resurfacing and then slapping my ass. "He's so tight... Like fuck... We're gonna have fun." Then I suddenly felt his finger push it's way inside. I moaned around Drew's cock as I felt it wiggle inside me.  
"He's really good at sucking... Fu-u-uck he's good..." Drew purred, giving another deep thrust and making me choke again. "Wanna swap?" Drew asked and I heard a small silence behind me, as Alex thought about it.  
"Fuck it, yeah." Alex decided before I felt his finger pull out of me. Then Drew slipped his cock out of me before the two men swapped sides. On the way around, Alex took off his pants and let out his 9 inch dick. 

Soon, Alex was fucking my mouth as Drew was tasting my ass. There was a lotta loud slurps happening, from Drew and I, and due to the lack of furniture, they echoed off the walls a lot more.   
"Shit I gotta fuck him..." Drew muttered, coming out of my ass and then spanking my ass so hard it made me whince around Alex's shaft.   
"Do it, Drew. I wanna see you plow this boy's ass." Alex said, thrusting into my mouth and making my gag again. Drool was starting to drop down my chin as the boys used me. Soon, I felt Drew's thick cock press against my hole.   
"You want it, Dylan?" He asked and Alex pulled out of my mouth so I could answer.  
"Yeah, baby. Give it to me... Fuck me!" I begged.   
"Shit he's such a slut, I love it." Alex said before slapping my cheek with his cock. Soon, I felt Drew push into me...  
"Ohhhh fuck..." I groaned before Alex pushed his cock back into my mouth. It was hard to focus on my sucking as I felt Drew's pubic hair soon press against my ass. I moaned around Alex's cock as I felt Drew slowly start to thrust as he gripped my hips.   
"What's he like?" Alex asked Drew.  
"Shit... He's tighter than Charlie..." Drew muttered.  
"Puth?"   
"Mmmhmmm..." Drew purred, starting to go faster.   
"Fuck, you're our little miracle, huh?" Alex smirked before making me choke on his shaft again. After Hemsworth, I felt like I could take anything, so I happily let the boys fuck both my holes. My gag reflex was even starting to tolerate Alex's size as he thrusted in and out of my jaw, gripping my hair so tightly that it hurt. Drew leaned over and pulled his bandmate into a kiss. I listened to the lips smacking as I sucked on Alex's meat and felt Drew smash my prostate.  
"A-Alex... C-Can you fuck me?" Drew asked him, between kisses.   
"Sure Drew, baby. I'll fuck you..." He smirked.

"On your back." Drew instructed me, pulling out of me. I obediently did as he asked and got on my back, on the carpet. My feet were soon on Drew's shoulders as he aimed his cock. Alex had gotten behind him. Drew thrust his cock, every inch, back inside me with no warning, making me scream out in pleasure. "Yeah, take it baby." Drew growled. SLAM! "Argh fuck!!" He blurted out when he felt Alex do the same to him.  
"It's only fair if you take it too, right?" Alex smirked, gripping his bandmate's shoulders. I watched as Drew started thrusting back and forth, feeling my ass around his cock, then feeling Alex plunge deep inside him.   
"Ohhhh fuck this is amazing..." Drew growled as I reached up and groped his pecs.   
"Mmmmm yeah, fuck me, Drew... You're so big..." I whimpered as he began picking up the speed.   
"Shit this is so hot..." Alex grunted before slapping Drew's ass. The sight in front of me, of the two sweaty, gorgeous men with faces full of pleasure as they fucked, was something I hope I'd never forget.   
"Fuck, I could marry this boy!" Drew muttered before leaning down and connecting our lips. It was so rough and intense when Drew kissed me, like as if every kiss could be his last breath. He kept biting and nibbling at my bottom lip, too, making me whimper in the slight pain. My arms were wrapped around his back, nails digging into his back slightly. "Fuck, you're so tight! Mmmmm... Fuck, I'm gonna be seeing you again." Drew grunted before kissing his way to my neck. Then soon, his teeth started getting involved and he was nibbling on my flesh. I clawed at his soft, smooth skin at his back as I felt the intense pleasure and pain. He left behind a hickey, on my neck, which would be very hard to hide.   
"Fuck that's hot!" Alex grunted.   
"I think he looks better with it." Drew said, leaning back up to focus on his thrusts. Alex wrapped his arms around him as the two soon began making out whilst thrusting their hips. It was one of the most beautiful sights I had seen. "I'm gonna cum..." Drew breathed.  
"I know you are, baby. So do it, baby. Cum in that boy's ass so I can take my turn." Alex growled, thrusting even harder.   
"Awh fuck... Argh fuck... Shit... OH GOD!" Drew suddenly yelled out before plunging his cock deep inside me. I felt him shoot inside me, filling me up with his seed.   
"Oh, fuck yeah, baby." I groaned.   
"My turn..." Alex smirked, looking down at me. 

Drew pulled out of me before collapsing next to me, however my ass wasn't empty for long. Alex got between my legs and as soon as he could, he shoved every single inch of his thick, juicy cock into my pink, used hole.   
"Argh fuck!" I moaned out.  
"Holy shit, Dylan... Fuck, that's tight.." Alex grunted, feeling my tighten my ass around him.  
"Told ya." Drew chuckled before Alex started to thrust hard and fast.   
"Yeah, fuck me, Alex!" I moaned at his size, smashing against my prostate repeatedly.  
"You're gonna cum, aren't you?" Drew noticed and I just moaned. Drew grabbed my by the cock and started stroking it, slowly and teasingly.  
"Fuckkkk..." I whimpered.  
"I wanna taste some Dylan-cum." Drew said with a smirk before kissing me. So, as I made out with Drew, Alex was pounding my asshole and I felt like I was gonna cum any second. It was amazing and a sensory overload.  
"Oh fuck... Fuck... FUCK!!!!" I moaned out before beginning to unload onto my own body as well as Drew's hand.  
"Fuck, yeah, Dylan.. Shit, that's so hot!" Alex muttered, watching me squirm underneath him. Drew brought the hand up to his lips and started licking my cum off it, hungrily, like it was a melting ice cream.   
"Oh, Drew you sexy bastard!" Alex moaned before shoving his cock balls-deep inside me. It didn't take a genius to work out he was cumming inside me, as just the facial expression alone made it obvious. I felt him flood my ass, letting his jizz mix with Drew's.   
"Fuuuuuucking hellll.." I groaned before he also pulled out of me. 

Both of the band members laid either side of me, Alex and I were still panting away. We were all sweaty, though. I don't think I had ever been fucked in a completely, furniture-less apartment. It was like the most low budget porn video ever.   
"You are an amazing kid, Dylan." Alex said.  
"Was that our best threesome?" Drew asked.  
"It has to be." Alex nodded. The three of us got dressed and we left my apartment building.   
"Well usually we'd pay you, but I feel like you owed us for helping you pack." Drew told me.  
"Yeah, that's fine. Thank you for that, by the way." I smiled.   
"Anytime, if it means we get to fuck that pretty little ass of yours." Alex smirked, giving it a squeeze before they approached their car.   
"Please do." I smiled. Drew gave me one last kiss before getting in the car. I waved them goodbye. I looked back at my apartment building. This was it. I was moving. I got in my van and headed off, feeling the cum inside my ass slowly trickle out...


	10. The House Warming Party

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Tom organises the best house warming party for Dylan, inviting some of his most sexiest co-workers.

I was finally moved into Chris Hemsworth's summer house. I couldn't believe it. It was a beautiful home. The house was gated, meaning only people with a passcode could come in. There were two floors, out back was a large pool, there was a sauna room, a gaming room and even a cinema room! The living room was very open, with comfy white sofas and a large TV. The kitchen was very homely with lots of counter space, with a black and white aesthetic. My bedroom was beautiful as well. The bed was king sized, there was a nice desk for my computer and a large walk-in closet. It was also connected to the bathroom, which had a huge tub and shower that could probably fit 4 people inside (which was good to know). Life was good. I was home. I had thanked Chris a million times and he said I'd soon be able to make it up to him, whatever that means. 

I had spent a couple days off, moving in and adjusting to my new home. Most of my things ended up living in the garage, as everything was furnished anyway. When I had settled in completely, I was chilling out on the sofa. I was flicking through channels, feeling fairly bored, when there was a knock on the door. Confused, I went over to the door. Nobody should be able to get to the door without having punched in the code at the gate. I went over and opened the door, to see... Tom Holland!  
"Oh... Hey." I smiled.  
"Hey, man. Thought I'd come see you in your new home." He smiled as I let him in.  
"Oh, yeah, it's great. How... How'd you get to my door. You're not actually Spidereman are you?" I joked, making him laugh.  
"Nah, Chris gave me the code. Quite a few people know it." Tom warned me.  
"Oh, okay. Well people were showing up at my door in the old apartment anyway." I scoffed as he came in and sat on the couch. He was wearing a white leather jacket over a black v-neck.  
"How's Harrison?" I asked.  
"He misses you." Tom winked as I sat down beside him.  
"Seriously?" I said, blushing a bit.  
"Yeah. I missed you too." Tom added.  
"Is that why you're here?" I smirked.  
"Partially. Just waiting on the others, I didn't mean to be so early." Tom said, checking his watch - it was nearly 5.  
"Others? Is Harrison coming over?" I asked, unsure.  
"No, he couldn't make it. He's gonna kick himself for it, though." Tom laughed.  
"Then who's coming?" I asked, curious.  
"Well... Your name has been drifting around a lot in the Marvel family, Dylan." Tom began.  
"It has?"  
"Yeah. You got fucked by Chris Hemsworth and now you're living in his holiday home. It's hard to ignore. So... I thought it might be nice to have a house warming party for you." Tom said with a cheeky smile.  
"Awwwwh, Tom, really?" I asked, amazed.  
"Yeah. Not everyone was available, but-" Before Tom could finish, there was another knock on the door. "Ah, there they are. Best go answer, Dylan." He winked. So, I nervously stood up and went to the door. I opened it and I was face to face with Chris Pratt and Paul Rudd!  
"Hello there." Chris Pratt smirked.  
"The famous Dylan!" Paul beamed.  
"H-Hi." I said, noticing them holding packs of beers.  
"May we come in?" Chris asked.  
"Of course." I nodded, stepping aside. Chris was wearing a denim jacket over a grey top and a pair of brown shorts. Paul, however, was wearing a brown jacket over a pale blue shirt and a pair of jeans.  
"Nice place." Paul smiled as I took the beers off them to put into the fridge.  
"Hey guys." Tom smiled at the other guests.  
"Tom, mah boy, how ya doing, buddy?" Chris asked, giving him a hug. As they chatted I went into the kitchen. After I placed the drinks into the fridge, I thought it would be nice to pour some snacks into bowls, such as crisps/chips and some nuts.  
"Hey, need a hand?" Paul asked, coming in, seeing me begin to open some packets.  
"No, I'm good thanks. This is like the coolest thing ever for me, by the way." I beamed.  
"Yeah?" He asked.  
"Yeah, I've always wanted to meet you guys." I smiled, pouring things into bowls.  
"I've been wanting to meet you, too. Chris says you're very... Talented." Paul smirked before suddenly, his arms wrapped around me from behind and around my waist.  
"Well... I try my best." I smirked before he leaned in and kissed my neck.  
"I can't wait till you try your best for me." Paul whispered, seductively.  
"Well that didn't take long." A voice said. We looked over and Chris Pratt was in the doorway. "At least wait until everyone else has arrived, its only fair." Chris chuckled.  
"Urgh, fine..." Paul sighed, letting go of me.

I followed Chris and Paul into the living room with the bowls of snacks and placed them on the coffee table.  
"Enjoying your new place, then, Dylan?" Chris asked.  
"How could I not? This place is beautiful." I smiled.  
"I can't tell you how happy I am now that you're here instead of that kinda crappy apartment. You deserved a bit better." Tom smiled before there was another knock. I got up and walked over and soon opened the door. In front of me was Chris Hemsworth, Chris Evans, Sebastian Stan, Tom Hiddleston AND Chadwick Boseman. Hemsworth wore a long sleeved grey top and a pair of black jeans. Evans was wearing a dark blue, short sleeved shirt and a pair of jeans. Sebastian had a black leather jacket over a white t-shirt and jeans while Hiddleston had a black polo and trousers on. Chadwick simply had a white tank top and a pair of grey shorts on.  
"Holy shit..." I gasped, seeing the flock of attractive men at my doorstep.  
"Hello, handsome." Evans said with a cheeky smirk.  
"H-Hey." I blushed.  
"Enjoying the new place?" Hemsworth asked.  
"I am.... Daddy." I said, letting them in.  
"Oooooh, you've trained him well." Hiddleston scoffed.  
"Fuck, he's cuter in person than in the pictures." Chadwick said, openly checking me out.  
"This is gonna be good." Sebastian smirked. Soon, all the superheroes were greeting each other in my living room and it was a truly surreal moment. Tom noticed I was a bit nervous and gestured for me to sit down next to him.  
"You okay, dude? It's not too much, is it?" Tom asked, caringly.  
"No, it's fine. Just... kinda mad." I blushed, quietly.  
"They're all gonna love you." He said, placing a hand on my thigh.  
"I have a feeling I'm gonna love them, too." I chuckled, checking out all the hunky heroes.  
"Not as much as me, though." Tom pouted.  
"You'll always be my first, Tom." I reminded him. He leaned in and connected our lips. He cradled my head and started to passionately make out with me. His hands were starting to travel around me body as he nibbled my bottom lip. Clearly, Tom was really getting into it, as he soon moved so he was straddling my lap, forcing his tongue into my mouth.  
"Woah, hey, Tom, don't keep him all to yourself." Pratt noticed before coming over and sitting beside me.  
"Have at him." Tom said, leaning back. Chris placed a hand on my cheek and tilted my head towards him so that he could kiss me. Pratt's lips danced against mine, but what started as innocent, hurriedly became heated and hungry. My hands began exploring his body as Tom begun kissing my neck.  
"Do I get a turn?" Sebastian asked, sitting down on my other side. Pratt let me disconnected and I could barely breathe before Sebastian pulled me into a kiss. Meanwhile, Evans and Hemsworth were busy making out, stood up by the coffee table. Then Hiddleston was eagerly sharing his lips with Paul and Chadwick on the other couch. However, I didn't get much of a glance as Sebastian's tongue played with mine, while Tom and Pratt kissed my neck and nipped at my ear. Soon, Tom was pulling at my shirt and then all three helped him pull it up over my head.  
"Fuckkkk, I'm so glad we're finally doing this." Pratt smirked.  
"Who gets to fuck him first?" Evans asked, taking a break from Hemsworth.  
"Well, since I gave him the house, I think it's only fair." Hemsworth smirked.  
"But, if I hadn't introduced him, this wouldn't even be happening right now." Tom argued.  
"How about he has a taste of all our cocks and then let him decide." Paul suggested.  
"Sounds fair." Hiddleston agreed.  
"C'mon, Dylan. Take all our clothes off." Tom said, dismounting me. 

Soon, I was put in a circle, surrounding by all the heroes, all looking at me with lust in their eye. They wanted me to undress them, one by one. I didn't know where to start, but my choice was soon made for me when Hiddleston's hands pulled me into him for a kiss. His lips hungrily attacked mine as our hands explored each other's bodies.  
"Fuck he's really hot." Chadwick muttered. I began pulling at the God of Mischief's polo shirt and was finally able to lift it up over his head. There he stood, his beautiful body on display for me.  
"Wow..." I muttered before placing a hand on his chest and let it run down his semi-muscular body.  
"Don't just touch me... Taste me." Tom whispered. I wrapped my arms around his waist and took one of his nipples into my mouth. "Mmmmm, thaaaat's it boy." He purred, putting a hand in my hair. As I tasted his nipple and swirled my tongue around the nub, I let my hands begin to unbuckle his belt. Finally, I was able to push his pants straight down, leaving him in a pair of white briefs, that desperately tried to contain his erection. I resumed on his other nipple while I let my hand grope the tent. "Shit, yeah, baby... You'll be screaming my name, soon." He purred as I stroked his cock through the cotton. Finally, I let them fall to his ankles as well and out came Hiddleston's 7 and a half inch cock, standing proudly. I wanted to go down to my knees, but...

"My turn." Paul smirked beside him, taking my arm and pulling me over. "Let's continue where we left off." He said before smashing his lips against mine. Almost immediately, his hands went down my neck and ended up grabbing both my ass cheeks. I moaned into house mouth as I pushed the jacket off his shoulders. Then soon, I was attempting to lift the blue shirt up, while he was still kissing me. We broke off so I could get it off and then dropped it onto the floor.  
"Fuck." I muttered, checking out his hairy, ripped body. I couldn't look for too long though, as he pulled me in for another kiss. His hands reclaimed their position on my ass as I felt his body up, letting my fingers run through his chest hair. However, it soon ran down his abs and soon began unbuttoning his pants. I could hear people making out with each other around me, clearly getting aroused at the sight of me slowly undressing these men. Soon, Paul's pants fell to the floor, leaving him in a pair of blue briefs. For Antman, he wasn't very small. Without hesitation, I pulled them off too, releasing his 9 inch shaft. My mouth watered but I had no choice but to ignore it, as Chadwick pulled me aside. 

I faced the beautiful, tall man, who had a clear hard-on in his shorts. He didn't waste anytime in cupping my head with both hands and letting his lips dance against mine. His hands soon travelled down and wrapped around my waist. I really liked feeling his strong, bare arms around me as we kissed, passionately. I couldn't wait any longer and began lifting up his shirt. His incredibly muscular body was on full display.  
"Fuck..." I whispered, eyes unable to tear away from his defined lines.  
"C'mere..." Chadwick muttered before gripping my hair and forcing my lips to his nipple. I hungrily began suckling on it, while letting my hands run over every inch of his body. "Mmmmm that's it, boy..." Chadwick purred, reaching down and growing my crotch with his one free hand. I soon found myself unbuttoning his shorts. Finally, I let them fall, revealing he had gone commando.  
"Holy fuck..." I muttered. 10 inches of thick meat stood excitedly before me.  
"Don't worry, you'll get a taste soon." Chadwick winked. 

"C'mere, baby." Chris Evans said, also with an obvious hard on. I noticed Hiddleston was making out with Holland and now Chadwick was being felt up by Paul. Evans towered over me, looking down at me and making my cock throb in my pants.  
"I've wanted this for way too long..." I half laughed.  
"I bet you have you little slut..." Evans said before reaching down and then slapping my ass cheek. He leaned down and kissed me, hungrily. As his hands burrowed down under my pants and boxers to feel my ass, my hands went up his shirt to feel his chiseled abs. His fingers squeezed my ass hard as I began pinching his nipple. Eventually, I was able to pull the shirt up over his head.  
"You... Look incredible." I whispered before licking up his breastbone.  
"You too, baby." Chris said, giving my nipples a pinch. I started feeling up his biceps before finally sucking on one. "Mmmm... Yeah, you love my body don't you?" Evans said in a very lusty voice. I just nodded as I traced a vein with my tongue. Eventually I moved down to his nipple and took it into my mouth as I started to unbutton his jeans. The moment I could I slipped my hand beneath his briefs and began stroking his cock, like I had done for Hiddleston. Evans purred as he began kissing at my neck, as I rubbed his 10 inch monster cock. Wanting to finally see it, I pulled the jeans and briefs down and the beast was free.

"Me, next." Sebastian said with a smirk, putting his hands around my waist and pulling me close. Our lips connected yet again and he made out with me, passionately. As his tongue played with mine as I pushed the leather jacket he had on, off his shoulders. The others were making out or feeling up each other as I let my hand travel up beneath Sebastian's white shirt. I could feel each individual ab beneath my fingertips. He was a really good kisser, actually. His lips and tongue were so graceful and skilled. The hands around my waist were soon on my ass, squeezing hard. I soon started to lift his shirt, so he raised his arms and parted our lips so I could take it off, but in a flash he resumed the previous position. He moved so he was kissing my neck, placing a hand on my hip.  
"Fuck..." I whispered as he tasted my flesh, while I let my hands run over every inch of his exposed body. I ran my hand over his back muscles as he even nibbled on my ear, making me whimper slightly. Soon, he returned to my lips as my fingers undid his denim jeans.  
"God damn, I can't believe it took me this long to finally meet you." Sebastian whispered. Soon, I was able to push the jeans down and let his beautiful, veiny cock out. It was about 8 and a half inches. I couldn't believe I was gonna have so many dicks inside me in one day. It was... Intimidating but exciting.

"Finally my turn." Pratt scoffed, before suddenly picking my up from around my waist and lifting me upwards. I instinctively wrapped my legs around his waist and my arms around his neck as our lips collided. We hungrily kissed each other, as his hands held me up by my ass, squeezing it. I could feel the stubble on his face against mine as his tongue rampaged in my mouth. I moaned quietly into his mouth as I attempted to push the denim jacket off his shoulders. Pratt finally let me down so I could get the clothes off his body. The jacket was soon thrown away and I was quickly lifting his grey top.God, he looked incredible. He had a nice set of chest hair on his pecs and a nice trail lead down into his shorts.  
"Wow..." I whispered before running my tongue up the center of his abs, up to his pecs.  
"Mmmm, you're such a cutie." Pratt half laughed, gripping my hair and guiding it towards a nipple. I swirled my tongue around it as I pushed my hand down beneath his shorts and soon took his meaty, thick cock in my fingers. "Mmmm, yeah, stroke it, baby..." Pratt purred and I did. As my tongue played with his perky nipple, my hand stroked his 9 inch, thick meat, enjoying his deep but quiet moans. Soon, I was unbuttoning his shorts and finally pulled them off along with his boxers.

"Daddy's next." Hemsworth growled, pulling me aside, aggressively. My Australian Daddy looked down at me, knowing he had full control of me."Miss me?" He said with a dirty smirk.  
"Yes, Daddy." I nodded.  
"Fuck, he's obedient." Chadwick commented.  
"Undress Daddy, then." Hemsworth instructed. So, I took the corners of his grey shirt and lifted it up over his head, having to go on my tiptoes to reach. His incredibly chiselled and defined body was finally in sight again and I was already drooling at the sight of it. Soon, Hemsworth pulled me into a passionate kiss as my hands ran over every inch of his body while his were soon placed on my ass. We continued to kiss, hungrily, until my hands soon found themselves unbuckling Hemsworth's black jeans. Eventually, they came off along with his boxers, letting out the monster cock I remembered so fondly.

Then there was one superhero left... Tom Holland. When I turned to face him, he gave me a sweet smile.  
"C'mere, baby." He smiled, pulling me in for a passionate kiss. He was the closest one to my height, so it was nice to not have to bend my back so far back this time. His arm held me close around the waist as we kissed each other affectionately. Tom was definitely my favourite, maybe because he was my first, or maybe because he had such a sweet side to him, but I really loved it when he held me in his arms. After a while, I remembered what I was supposed to be doing and slowly pushed his white leather jacket down off his arms.Then I let my hands run up under his shirt and felt his each individual ab. Meanwhile, Tom began kissing at my neck whilst groping my chest. Eventually, I brought the v-neck he had on, up over his neck, letting his muscular, yet skinny body free. "Still not sick of me?" Tom half laughed, noticing me checking him out.  
"I could never." I promised before leaning down and taking a nipple into my mouth.  
"Mmmm, yeah, baby." Tom hummed as I swirled my tongue around the nub and let my hands go down to grope his beautifully round ass. Eventually I was undoing his black pants and finally pushed them down, along with his boxers. 

And that was it. I was surrounded by the naked superheroes, all around me. The Chrises, the Toms, Chadwick, Sebastian and Paul. I felt like the luckiest slut in the world.  
"Alright, Dylan. Who do you wanna start with?" Chadwick asked.  
"I-I don't know..." I admitted, feeling a sudden pressure, but I found myself being drawn to Tom, as he was the one I trusted the most. "Tom?"  
"Knew it." Evans chuckled.  
"Awwwhh, baby, you're so good to me." Tom said, coming over and giving my cheek a kiss.  
"But... I do have one request.." I mentioned, looking into his beautiful, innocent face.  
"What's that?"  
"Can I fuck you?" I said, with a nervous smile, before reaching around and taking both of his glorious ass cheeks into my hands.  
"Ooooh, of course you can." He half laughed before sealing the gap between our lips. He placed a hand on my chest and pushed me until I fell back against the sofa. 

Tom Holland was straddling my lap, and I could feel his hard cock against my body. Unfortunately, my cock was still trapped in my pants, achingly hard. My hands were firmly placed on Tom's ass as he hungrily kissed me. I could hear the other superheroes in the room begin to make out with each other as well.  
"God, you're so hot..." Tom muttered before sliding down to the floor, between my legs.  
"You're the hot one, baby." I half laughed as he began undoing my pants. I looked up to see Pratt and Chadwick making out whilst standing up. Paul was on his knees, taking turns sucking Evans and Hemsworth's cock. Then Sebastian was laying on the other couch, making out with Hiddleston. However, my attention was quickly returned to Tom as he pulled my pants down to my ankles and finally letting my rock hard cock out. His lips soon wrapped around my shaft and swallowed as much as he could. He was definitely versatile, as apparently Harrison would usually top him. "Mmmmm, yeah, Tom..." I hummed as I watched his head bob up and down on my shaft. I let my hands grip his soft, fluffy hair as he sucked on my achingly hard cock. I could feel his warm, wet mouth around it as his tongue licked and swirled around it. As Tom got to work, I watched as Paul choked on Evan's cock, being forced to the base by Hemsworth's hand gripping his hair. Their incredible bodies were breathing heavily, making my cock throb in Spiderman's mouth, at the sight. Then my eyes landed on. Chadwick who was sat on the coffee table, taking Pratt's hard cock into his mouth. Then Sebastian and Hiddleston were on the other couch in the 69 position. The room was filled with the sounds of slurps, chokes and moans. 

"Shit, Tom..." I muttered as he ran his tongue up the underside of my shaft.  
"You've got a nice cock." Tom whispered before kissing the tip.  
"I wanna... I wanna fuck you." I said, desperately.  
"Well..." Tom said before getting up and then laying down on the couch beside me, on his stomach. There, his plump ass was in full vision. "Eat me out first." He told me. "Fuckk..." I muttered, placing both hands on each cheek and squeezing. It was so beautiful.  
"You love my ass, don't you?" Tom half laughed as I spread them apart to reveal his hairless, pink, tight hole.  
"I really fucking do." I whispered before diving in. I buried my face between those cheeks and forced my tongue into the hole. I didn't want to waste anytime.  
"Ohhhh fuck yeah, baby..." Tom moaned out as I began lapping my tongue at his hole. It was so tight and tasted so good. His toes curled as my tongue went deeper and deeper.  
"Enjoying yourself, Tom?" Pratt chuckled, looking over at him.  
"Mmmmhmmm... He's good." Tom purred. I was there for a good couple of minutes eating out the Amazing Spider-Man's ass, until finally.. "Oh, God, Dylan. Just fuck me already." He blurted out.

Soon, Tom was on his back on the couch with his legs high in the air. Fuck, he looked gorgeous. His incredible body and beautiful brown eyes looking up at me were making my cock throb. I looked over to see that the rest of the Marvel cast were watching, each of them stroking their cocks. They were our audience.  
"You're so sexy..." I muttered as Tom placed his feet on both my shoulders.  
"You too, baby." Tom smirked. "Now fuck me. Hard.."A shiver went down my spine. I pressed the tip of my cock against his hole and without further ado, I began pushing my way inside. I felt his tight warm hole wrap around my shaft as I went deeper and deeper.  
"Ffffffuuuuucckkkkkkkk..." Tom groaned, rolling his head back against the couch.  
"Shit... That's really tight.." I whimpered. It was definitely tighter than Timberlake. It had been a long time since I had topped someone and although I prefer to bottom in general, I wanted Tom's ass badly. So I was very thankful when I my balls pressed against Tom's bare skin, with every inch I had inside him.  
"Damn, baby... C'mon... Fuck me." Tom growled. I gripped his thighs and started thrusting back and forth. "Ohhh yeah, that's it, Dylan..." He moaned as I felt the incredible pleasure around my shaft.  
"Oh fuck yeah, Tom... Mmmm..." I groaned, going harder and faster. It was definitely the best ass I had ever fucked. It felt like a whole new level of pleasure. Tom moved his legs so they were wrapped around my waist instead.  
"C'mere cutie." He said before gripping my hair and pulling me down for a kiss. Our lips crashed and we hungrily kissed each other. His fingers began digging into my back as I groped one of his pecs with my hand. As our lips sloppily played with each other, my thrusts became a bit more clumsier, but I don't think either of us cared, as the pleasure was so incredible.  
"God, yes... You're gonna need to fuck me more often." Tom muttered as I started to kiss his neck.  
"More than happy to..." I said before leaning back again, so I could look down at the muscular boy beneath me. I then looked round to see each of my other guests totally jerking off to us like we were a porn video and also touching each other up.  
"Fuck they're hot..." Chadwick commented.  
"Really hot..." Sebastian agreed. Not only was the room filled with the sounds of superheroes fapping, but also the sounds of heavy breathing, Tom's moans, my groans and my balls slapping against his bare skin and also the sound of the leather chairs squeaking from the friction of Tom's sweaty skin.  
"Fuck... I think I'm close..." I grunted, overwhelmed by all the hunks in my living room.  
"Do it baby. Cum inside me... I'm close too." Tom whimpered and so I took his meaty cock in my own hand and began pumping it for him.  
"Urgh, fuck... Oh yeah.. Shit you're so tight Tom... Mm..."  
"Argh fuck, Dylan... That's it... Fuck me... Argh... Ohhh!!!" And suddenly, Tom's cock began shooting his web all over himself. Shot after shot. "Fuck yeah, Dylan!! Ohhh fuckkkk!!!" His nails dug into the couch as he caked his abs in his own cum, then dribbling the remaining out onto my hand. His ass clenched down around my cock, forcing me to go over the edge.  
"Fuck!" I moaned out before unloading into Tom's ass as well. 

After I had finished, I collapsed down onto the couch, on top of Tom, feeling his cum stick to my stomach as well. We both laid there for a moment, panting.  
"Well that was incredible to watch." Hiddleston smirked.  
"Who's turn is it, next?" Pratt asked.  
"Wanna share him?" Evans suggested.  
"Fuck yeah." Pratt beamed.  
"Yeah, you're not gonna be getting many breaks." Tom half laughed before I watched the two muscular men come towards me with their hard as rock cocks. Tom backed away a bit on the couch before Pratt grabbed me by the two feet and dragged me closer to him.  
"Roll over, babe." He instructed and I just obeyed. I rolled onto my front and felt Tom's previous cum stick to the white leather beneath me. "Finally gonna taste this gorgeous ass of yours." Pratt said, before getting on his knees on the couch and getting between my legs spreading my ass cheeks apart.  
"Holy- SHIIIT!!" I blurted out as the Star Lord buried his face between my cheeks. I could feel the stubble on his face rub against my ass as his tongue hungrily ate me out. Meanwhile, Evans ended up sitting down in front of me. He spread his legs open and made sure his monster cock was barely inches away from me.  
"Go on, boy. I know you want it." Evans smirked. I did. I wanted it badly. So, I opened my mouth and took the monster cock in my mouth. I wrapped my lips around the head and slowly took more and more of the shaft into my throat. Meanwhile, Pratt was eating out my ass, eagerly, letting his tongue fuck my hole as deeply as possible. I couldn't believe how lucky I was. I was sucking on Chris while being eaten out by Chris. Evans was slowly leaking out the tip of his shaft as I slurped the top, feeling almost lightheaded from the amount of action taking place. My sensitive cock was throbbing beneath me, pressed against the couch.  
"Mmmm, baby, that's good... He really is a talented young man." Evans purred, looking over at Tom.  
"Told ya." He smirked, scooping the jizz off his abs and tasting it.  
"Wanna swap?" Evans suggested to Pratt.  
"Sure." Pratt said and within seconds, they had swapped positions. Evans brought his hand down and slapped my ass hard.  
"Shit..." I muttered, not expecting the spank.  
"Get to work, babe." Pratt said before slapping his meaty cock against my face. I opened my lips up and let the beautiful shaft fill my mouth. I thrust my head back and forth as I soon felt Evans' tongue push inside my hole. "Mmmmm that's it, babe... That feels good..." Pratt purred as I tried to suck to the best of my ability, even though there was the distraction of Evans eating me out even more.  
"Fuck, I could watch this all day." Chadwick muttered. I looked over to see they had all sat down to watch us, each stroking their cocks. Evans removed his face but I soon felt his finger pushing its way inside me. I let out a moan around Pratt's meat.  
"Holy shit, how can he be this tight?" Evans muttered when he was down to the knuckle.  
"I cannot wait to fuck him." Pratt said, gripping my hair and forcing me down to the base, making me choke on it, slightly.  
"Me neither. Let's do it." Evans decided.

Pratt pulled me into a kiss and as he laid back on the couch, brought me with him, so I was laying on top of him.  
"Ride me." He instructed in a low, lusty voice.  
"Yes sir." I smirked. I moved so I was straddling his hips. I slowly lowered myself on his hard cock.  
"Ho-o-o-oly shit..." Pratt half laughed, watching me go down to his balls. It felt huge inside me, it was so thick. It burned to begin with but it quickly felt like pure ecstasy.  
"My turn." Evans smirked. My eyes widened as I realised what they had meant by 'sharing'. Guess I wouldn't be walking normally for a long time now. Evans got behind me and bent me over.  
"You gonna be okay?" Pratt whispered, noticing my nervous face.  
"Y-Yeah." I nodded. I felt a second cock brush come against my ass. Slowly, I felt the second cock slowly push inside me. It hurt like hell to begin with. These two cocks were a lot bigger and thicker than Tom and Harrison's. He went deeper and deeper and I couldn't help but let out a whimper.  
"It's okay, you've got this." Pratt told me before pulling me into a kiss, to give me a distraction. Soon, I was filled up with both of his incredible cocks.  
"Fuck... Hoooooly fuck!" Evans grunted, gripping both my shoulders. I winced in pain as I felt the two giant cocks throbbing inside me.  
"Fuck..." I muttered, burying my face into Pratt's shoulder. Evans didn't waste any time. Soon he was thrusting back and forth and moaning loudly.  
"Fuck that feels so fucking good!" He blurted out, feeling his cock rub against Pratt's, both inside my tight hole.  
"Oh shit... Yeah that's intense..." Pratt breathed, clearly a bit overwhelmed with the pleasure. Slowly, the pain was being overcome with pleasure, as I felt the two dicks rub against my prostate.  
"Awh, yeah, fuck me.." I moaned, squeezing Pratt's pec with my hand.  
"C'mere, boy." Evans pulled me back by my hair so I was leaning up against his body, then he wrapped an arm around my chest. He started kissing at my neck and even nibbling at my flesh. And the hickey that Drew gave me had only just healed over!  
"Fuck... Ohhh fuck..." I whimpered.  
"You've got a great ass." Evans snarled before spanking it.  
"Mmmmm you've both got amazing cocks. You're so big... Fuck me!" I moaned loudly.  
"Time for Daddy to get involved." Hemsworth spoke up. I gulped as I looked over to see him getting off the other couch. He stepped onto the couch and towered over me, with his cock dangling in front of my mouth.  
"Holy-" but before I could finish, Hemsworth gripped my hair and pushed his monster cock into my mouth. I felt a tear as he made me choke on his cock. I couldn't believe what was happening. I had a Chris in my mouth and two Chrises in my asshole.  
"Fuck that's hot..." Evans said watching as Hemsworth began fucking my mouth, making me drool around his huge shaft.  
"That's right... Take Daddy's big dick." Hemsworth growled.  
"Fuck this is an incredible view." Pratt groaned, looking up at us. I was getting very sweaty at this point, as were Evans and Pratt. My heart felt like it was almost beating out of its chest as I felt the three dicks inside me, abusing all holes.  
"Shit, I think I'm gonna cum..." Evans eventually muttered.  
"Me-Me too.." Pratt groaned.  
"Do it. Cum in this boy's pussy." Hemsworth instructed. It didn't take long after that.  
"Oh fuck yes!" Pratt moaned out loudly, thrusting upwards and digging his nails into the leather beneath him.  
"Shit! Yes, take it, you cum slut!" Evans grunted, burying his forehead into my shoulder. I could feel both of the cocks spewing their loads inside me, filling me up, making me moan around the God's cock. 

When they were finished, Hemsworth helped me dismount from the two cocks. I felt so weak, I practically flopped onto the couch beside Pratt.  
"Fuck that was hot." Hiddleston commented.  
I almost cummed just watching." Paul agreed.  
"That was the best fuck I've ever experienced." Pratt said, still catching his breath.  
"Definitely." Evans agreed.  
"I'm glad you enjoyed yourselves." I half laughed, feeling somewhat proud.  
"Now for Daddy's turn." Hemsworth smirked, grabbing me and flipping me over, then raising my ass upwards.  
"You're not gonna give this kid a break?" Pratt chuckled, as Hemsworth stood on the floor and let his cock rub against my hole.  
"He can rest when we leave." Hemsworth shrugged before gripping my hips and pushing his cock into my leaking asshole.  
"Arrrrgh fuck..." I groaned, feeling my already sore asshole get used again.  
"Mmmmm I missed this ass." Hemsworth purred, going balls deep.  
"Oh, yeah, fuck me Daddy..." I moaned, as my cock leaked precum onto the couch.  
"Mmmm, that's a good boy." Hemsworth muttered.  
"James, you are a champion." Holland half laughed, impressed. Hemsworth's hips were getting faster, as the tip of his cock was crashing into my prostate again and again.  
"Mmm fuck! Yeah, fuck me! Harder!" I moaned, gripping the leather on the couch.  
"That's right you take Daddy's cock... Mmmm, yeah, bitch..." Hemsworth said as his balls slapped against my ass.  
"It's so fucking big!" I groaned. He leaned over and began kissing my shoulder and running his hands all over my sweaty body.  
"You wanna make Daddy cum, don't you?" Hemsworth whispered into my ear, sending a chill down my spine.  
"Yes, Daddy! I want you to fill me with your cum!" I pleaded. I could still feel either Pratt's or Evan's cum dribble down my leg.  
"Yeah, I bet you do, slut. You want it badly, don't you?" Hemsworth growled as he nibbled my earlobe.  
"Yes Daddy! I need it so badly!" I pleaded.  
"Fuck! I'm gonna give it to you!" Hemsworth said before leaning back up again and then slamming into me like a jackhammer. Then finally- "OH FUCK!!! Yeah, fucking take it!" I felt the tip of his shaft explode inside me, unloading round after round of cum deep inside me, letting it mix with the other Chrises'. 

He pulled out of me and sat back onto the other sofa. I panted heavily as I felt my body relax onto the couch.  
"Lemme get you a drink." Tom Holland half laughed, heading for the kitchen with a rock hard cock.  
"You are a crazy power bottom, huh?" Paul chuckled.  
"I am, now." I scoffed.  
"You're a good boy." Hemsworth nodded.  
"I'll let you rest for a couple minutes but I want my go on that ass." Chadwick told me.  
"Thanks." I smiled, feeling flattered. Tom then came wondering back with his dick swinging between his legs, holding a glass of water.  
"Here. Hydrate yourself." He smiled, handing it to me.  
"Thanks." I smiled back before taking a long sip.  
"Glad I gave you practice with Haz and I, now." Tom chuckled, sitting down again.  
"Me too." I said, wiping some of the sweat off my forehead.  
"Are you ready yet? I'm getting impatient..." Chadwick said with his cock in his hand. My cock was hard and horny too.  
"Yeah, I'm ready. Fuck me." I told him with a dirty smile, placing my glass of water on the coffee table. 

The Black Panther pounced on me and smashed his lips onto mine. He pushed me so he was laying on top of me and began rutting his hips into mine, making our cocks rub together, as we made out heatedly.  
"Give it to me... I want it..." I whimpered between kisses  
"Yeah, I know you do." Chadwick smirked before suddenly pushing my knees up to my chest and letting my ass get exposed. Cum was overflowing out of it.  
"Fuck that's hot..." Chadwick muttered before scooping some up and sucking it off his finger. "I hope you're ready..." He said before pushing his cock inside me already.  
"Ohhh fuck..." I muttered as I felt it fill me inch by inch. "You're big..."  
"Mmmm, and you're still fucking tight..." Chadwick groaned, looking down at me.  
"Fuck me, baby..." I whimpered as he began thrusting back and forth.  
"Fuck it's better than I imagined..." Chadwick said, clearly feeling the intense pleasure as he fucked my tight and cum-filled hole. Then, he leaned down and kissed me again. I wrapped my arms and legs around him as he sloppily kissed me, letting his tongue play with mine as he thrusted into me.  
"Mmmm... It feels so good... Yeah, baby..." I moaned between kisses as he reached down and began stroking my cock.  
"Yeah, baby boy... Oh fuck yeah..." Chadwick groaned before suddenly grabbing me by the wrist and pushing my arm upwards, exposing my armpit. "Sorry, I can't help myself..." He said before burying his face into it. He began licking at my armpit and began licking up all the sweat from it. I had to bite my lip, as it was a little bit ticklish, but it was hot to watch him taste it all as his hips continued to grind into me.  
"Fuck, you feel amaaazing..." I moaned, digging my free hand's nails into his smooth skin.  
"Mmmm I fucking love your body." Chadwick said before resuming our kiss. I could taste my sweat on his lips as we hungrily made out and I let my hands run over every inch of his body, finally landing on groping his pecs and pinching his nipples.  
"Ohhhh shit, I think I'm gonna cum..." Chadwick warned me.  
"Do it Chadwick. Cum inside me." I pleaded.  
"Mmmm... Argh shit... Oh fuck!" He moaned, burying his face into my shoulder. Soon, I felt him unload inside me, making my ass overflow even more. "Hooooooooly fuck." Chadwick sighed in relief as he pulled out of me. 

He pulled out, his cock still covered in everyone's jizz. He practically fell back onto the couch.  
"That was something else..." He panted as my achy legs dropped back onto the leather.  
"I think it's my turn." Hiddleston decided, standing up.  
"Awh, shit, really?" Sebastian pouted.  
"You can fuck the other hole if you like." Hiddleston smirked.  
"That sounds like a fun idea." Sebastian smirked, also getting up.  
"Hands and knees, baby." Hiddleston instructed me. Still catching my breath, I got on my hands and knees on the couch.  
"You are so pretty." Sebastian said, getting on his knees on the sofa in front of me. He put a hand through my hair, as if stroking me like his animal. Hiddleston then got behind me, on his own knees, and I felt his heavy dick slap against my ass.  
"I'm gonna fuck you, boy. And you're gonna love it." Hiddleston smirked.  
"You will. He's good." Sebastian winked at me.  
"Mmm then give it to me, Tom." I told him, giving my ass a wiggle. SLAM! Every single inch was inside me, all at once.  
"Fuck!" I cried out from the intense pain/pleasure.  
"You asked for it." Tom said before giving my ass a spank.  
"Open up." Sebastian told me, gripping my hair. I opened my lips and let the cock fill my mouth. Soon, two hips were thrusting into me at once. I moaned around Sebastian's delicious meat as Tom began thrusting hard and fast into me. Thankfully he wasn't as big as some of my other guests, although I felt like it couldn't get more intense than the three Chrises.  
"Yeah, fucking take it, boy. Oh my Lord, you're so tight." Tom moaned, digging his nails into my hips.  
"His mouth feels fucking amazing..." Sebastian grunted, still fucking my mouth. It was a nice size so I wasn't gagging on it as much.  
"Yeah, I bet he loves being fucked on both ends. He's a good little whore." Tom said as cum leaked out from around his cock, down my legs. Soon, Hiddleston and Sebastian we're making out above me. As I sucked on one cock and got fucked by another, I could hear their lips smacking.  
"You're so hot, baby." Sebastian muttered before pulling me off his dick by the hair and lifting me upwards so that he could crash his lips against mine. Tom bit and kissed at my shoulder and neck as he continued to thrust into me, while Sebastian's tongue was forcing it's way into my mouth. My hands ran over the Winter Soldier's body as the God of Mischief reached around and groped my chest.  
"Shit I think I'm gonna cum." Tom grunted into my ear.  
"Do it... I want it... Fill me up..." I whimpered between kisses.  
"Shit... Shit... Argh fuck!" Tom blurted out, going balls deep and digging his nails into my waist. "That's it... Fucking take it. Mmmmm yeah... Fuck..." He said as I felt my ass being filled even more.  
"Mmmmm, feels so good." I purred, leaning my head against Sebastian's chest. Soon, Hiddleston pulled out.  
"My turn." Sebastian said with eyes dark in lust. 

Hiddleston got out the way just in time as Sebastian pushed me onto my back.  
"Give me that ass..." Sebastian said, already getting into position, wrapped my legs around his waist. Then... Slam! As if nothing had ever happened, I had another dick inside me, except this one was slightly bigger.  
"Holy fuck..." I muttered, feeling used and abused... But I kinda loved it.  
"Yeah, take it baby. Mmmm, you're such a good boy." Sebastian moaned, thrusting hard and fast into me. I think he just wanted to cum because he didn't seem to be wasting anytime. "Oh fuck, Dylan, your ass is amazing." Sebastian grunted, looking down at my sweaty body.  
"Mmmmm, so's your dick." I said, unable to come up with anything better, as my brain felt like it was in a lusty fog.  
"Fuck, mmmmm, yeah, baby!" Sebastian moaned as I reached up and pinched his nipples, as his forehead shined in sweat.  
"Come on Sebastian, I'm desperate." Said poor Paul, who would be my last dick.  
"Don't worry, I'm close." Sebastian assured him.  
"Cum inside me... Please!" I moaned.  
"Oh fuck... Oh fuck... Argh fuck!" Sebastian finally moaned loudly as I felt the tip of his cock spasm inside me, unloading. 

"Fuck, that felt good.." Sebastian panted before collapsing on the other sofa.  
"Fucking finally." Paul said, practically skipping to me. He got on his knees on the floor in front of the couch and then lifted my legs straight up in the air, so his face was inches away from my hole, which was oozing large amounts of cum. Without another word, he buried his face into it.  
"Oh fuck!" I moaned as I felt his tongue lap up all the cum inside me. He slurped, sucked and licked all that he could, hungrily clearing me out. It was nice to feel his tongue almost massage my sore hole, but eventually, he was finished and my ass felt a sudden emptiness. With the last of the cum in his mouth, he drooled onto his own cock, using it as lube.  
"Sorry, but I really wanted to feel your ass properly." Paul said before lifting my feet onto his shoulders. His body looked incredible as he stared down at me.  
"Mmmm, you're so hot..." I muttered, reaching up and running a hand through the hair on his chest.  
"You too, baby." Paul whispered before pushing his cock into me.  
"Mmmmmm... Fuck yeah.." I groaned as I felt him go deeper and deeper inside me. He felt a lot more intense as I could properly feel his dick due to my ass being emptier.  
"Ohhhhh yeah, baby... Mmmm that feels good." Paul whispered, soon balls deep.  
"Fuck me." I told him, feeling him throb inside me. Soon, I watched as Paul thrusted back and forth, getting faster and faster.  
"Yeah, that's it. Fuckkkk, that's tight..." He groaned before leaning down and connecting our lips. I happily made out with him, my swollen lips enjoying his. I loved feeling his stubble against my face, it made me feel like I had a real man fucking me. I groped his pec with one hand and dug my nails into his back with the other. "Wow, you're incredible... Mmmmm baby, that's it..." Paul muttered between kisses before moving onto my neck.  
"It feels so good... I love it..." I moaned as he continued to thrust into me.  
"Yeah take it... That's a good boy..." Paul grunted before slamming into me even harder and faster.  
"I'm gonna cum..." I whimpered, my sensitive cock feeling the oncoming climax.  
"Me too, baby.. Come on, let's cum together, baby." Paul said, taking my cock in his hand and stroking it hard and fast.  
"Oh fuck... Oh fuck, oh fuck..." I spluttered, feeling the climax edge closer.  
"Argh fuck!" Paul cried out and I suddenly felt his cock explode inside me.  
"Ohhhhh shit!" I moaned out too, and soon began shooting my own load all over myself and his hand.  
"Mmmmm thaaaaats it... Fuck yeaaaah..." Paul groaned, emptying everything he had inside me. 

Then that was it. I had been fucked by 7 different cocks, some at the same time, and fucked Tom Holland's juicy ass. I was exhausted. For a while I watched as all the superheroes caught their own breath.  
"I told you he was good." Tom smirked, coming over and sitting next to me, then giving my cheek a kiss.  
"He's magnificent." Chadwick half laughed.  
"Some of the best sex I've ever really experienced." Pratt scoffed.  
"And watched." Hiddleston added.  
"Can't wait for the next time we meet." Evans smirked.  
"Me neither." I smiled. I watched as they all got dressed, except for Tom, who had his arm around me. I was too sore and tired to even stand on my feet.  
"Well if you ever want another party, let us know." Hemsworth told me.  
"I certainly will." I nodded. And soon, they all left the house, except for my first ever client.  
"You did incredible." Tom chuckled.  
"Ahahaha, my ass is crying right now." I laughed.  
"I'm sure it is. Don't worry, you can have a week or two off. But can I stay here for the night? I'll cook for you?" Tom asked.  
"That sounds lovely." I said before he gave me a kiss.  
"And I promise I won't fuck you again." Tom winked.


End file.
